


俗丽小说

by 3O55



Category: Unlight (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 38,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28337694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3O55/pseuds/3O55
Summary: 多年前为企划所写，但因为生病没能写完搁置一个坑維多利亞AU，為偵探生日企劃而寫的文，因為企劃主題是白朗寧作為偵探的生活，所以寫了十九世紀末題材的故事。偵探白朗寧和醫生兼助手林奈，是的我在致敬福爾摩斯，是個娛樂的文寫起來不是很嚴肅，因此請不要用過於嚴肅的眼光來看待。
Relationships: David Browning/Linnaeus





	1. 0

**Author's Note:**

> 是一篇16年的老文，坑了，而且不会填了，慎入

艾依查庫·伯登從車上跳下來的時候他的同事艾伯裡斯特已經在路德&梅倫當鋪的門口等著他了。艾伯裡斯特什麼時候都穿得像是個真正的紳士一樣——整齊、考究，艾依查庫想不出來為什麼一個蘇格蘭場的警員來當鋪取一件證物也要佩戴袖扣，而且那對鑲嵌著橄欖石的袖扣對於一個警探來說也有點太花哨了。但他不得不承認，艾伯裡斯特用起來一點不協調也沒有，好像他這種人天生就是為了白領帶、絲質禮帽和袖扣而生的。艾伯裡斯特腋下夾著一個四方形的金屬盒子，大概有一個茶託盤的一半兒那麼大，看上去是銀的，不過已經沒了光澤，爬滿黑色的鏽斑。他看見艾依查庫之後用另一隻手抬了一下帽檐，算是打過招呼了。艾依查庫替他們攔了一輛馬車，艾伯裡斯特一上去他就跟車夫報上了蘇格蘭場的地址。  
“那位已經安頓好了？”  
艾伯裡斯特點點頭：“我一做完筆錄，就立刻通知了隆茲布魯大使館，今天早上他們派來個軍官。”  
“所以，”艾依查庫在馬車經過攝政廣場的水溝時吞咽了一下，感覺自己的胃也顛簸著翻了個個兒，“都死了？”  
“除了那個王子，全死了。”  
艾伯裡斯特坐在他對面，兩手平放在膝蓋上邊那個銀盒子上，用沒有抑揚頓挫的聲音回答。說完之後，他們就陷入一陣叫人難受的沉默裡。艾依查庫時常覺得，即使艾伯裡斯特原本就是相貌秀氣的那種人，他的嘴唇線條好像也太過柔和了一些。他的眼神從艾伯裡斯特架在鼻子上的金邊眼鏡遊移到他抿成一道直線的嘴唇，又往下停留在他袖口露出來的手背和青色血管上。  
“‘A·G’是什麼人？”他問，他說的是那對袖扣上的字母縮寫。  
“一個熟人。”  
艾伯裡斯特說著動了一下胳膊，那個袖扣就被他外套的袖筒遮住了。艾依查庫趕緊移開視線，為了掩飾尷尬用手來回用手擺弄他右眼那個皮革眼罩。他這只眼睛是在他們都還是小孩兒的時候弄的，那個時候有只野狗想要咬爛艾伯裡斯特的臉，他替他擋了一下。他並不是有意在艾伯裡斯特面前這樣的，艾伯裡斯特看到之後卻好像吃了一大口什麼苦的東西一樣，他抽動了一下嘴角，然後別開頭。他是往左扭頭的，艾依查庫這個位置碰巧看不清他臉上的表情。在這位童年舊友面前艾依查庫總是覺得自己很笨拙，不知該做些什麼。可他又總想在艾伯裡斯特旁邊呆著，即使他經常聽不懂艾伯裡斯特說的那些個詩人，也不大能領會他雙關語中的奧妙，只是像個小孩聽個好玩的故事那樣胡亂猜測，然後跟著叫好。有一次艾伯裡斯特跟他說，他覺得自己應該引用莎士比亞或者什麼歌曲集上面的話，這樣對艾依查庫來說或許更熟悉些。“不然的話，別的人會以為我在炫耀自己受到的教育和他們不同。”不過那之後艾伯裡斯特就不再他面前引用任何詩句了，連莎士比亞也沒有過。  
“你能相信嗎？”過了一會艾伯裡斯特說。  
“什麼？”  
“他們居然只派來一個少校。”  
艾依查庫不知道怎麼答話。他的同事視線盯著窗外，看上去也不打算再理他。馬車一到蘇格蘭場他就率先跳下去往裡走，艾依查庫跟在他後面。這個極為嚴重的慘案已經不可避免地上了早報，街上的每一個人都在議論，有人認出來艾依查庫的員警制服，朝著他們指指點點。他們倆一前一後走過小雨之後積水的地面，艾依查庫低頭只管盯著灰色的泥點兒濺上艾伯裡斯特皮鞋外邊潔白的套鞋。

弗雷特裡西·塞弗特大約四十多歲，身材個頭兒都和孿生兄弟伯恩哈德一樣，只是他看著氣色要好一些。他剃得短短的紅發下麵是一副堅強而好鬥的面孔，人很結實，還有個高額頭。他面頰消瘦的哥哥伯恩哈德警督坐在桌子後邊，他就站在他哥哥旁邊，靠著胡桃木櫃子用拳頭的指關節摩擦著他額角的舊傷疤。這間辦公室的壁爐上放著伯恩哈德的咖啡壺，靠窗的角落則擺著幾瓶威士卡，警督和他孿生兄弟的喜好昭然若揭。在警督辦公桌前還有兩個人，艾依查庫認出，其中坐著的那個就是隆茲布魯公國的第三順位繼承人古魯瓦爾多王子。年輕的王子坐在警長辦公室的扶手椅裡，還穿著昨天看歌劇的夜禮服，顯得他那張沒有表情的臉孔更慘白，仿佛一個從舞臺上走下來的鬼魂。他的眼睛在照射進窗戶的陽光裡呈現出一種陰暗的血紅色，仿佛有不可言說的殘酷和癲狂從他傲慢的眼底掠過，艾依查庫說不上來那是不是光線造成的錯覺。他這種人在人群裡是不會被認錯的，艾依查庫想，他看起來是那麼地不一樣。他身後站著一個栗色頭髮軍官打扮的年輕人，聽到艾伯裡斯特和艾依查庫進來的動靜，這兩個人都轉過臉用戒備而不友善的眼神盯著他們。  
“看來我們可靠的警員已經把它取來了。”弗雷特裡西示意他們關上門。他就好像沒看到他那嚴厲的兄長快要把他盯出一個洞的眼神一樣在辦公桌上用手扒拉出一塊空地，艾伯裡斯特把那個金屬盒子放在桌上。  
“你是說，這個盒子裡的東西能給我個解釋。”古魯瓦爾多王子緩慢地說。他的臉上倒沒有恐懼殘留的凝滯，甚至還顯得挺鎮定——對於一個目睹了整個皇家大劇院慘遭屠殺的人來說，他現在還能坐在這理性地和蘇格蘭場的警督談話真是叫人佩服。相比之下，那個年輕軍官臉上的表情反而更緊張，他的五官好像以某種陰暗的方式緊縮起來，使得他整個人看上去好像一個不斷收縮的小行星，稍微戳一下就會劇烈爆炸。  
“正是這樣，殿下。”一直沒吭聲的伯恩哈德探長用低啞的嗓門回答。  
“我不覺得有什麼東西能對我見到的邪惡場面做出解答，很顯然。” 王子蒼白細長的手指摩挲著他手上一枚戒指，“除了魔鬼本人。”  
“您是說那個十幾歲的孩子。”  
“第二幕快結束的時候，我記得很清楚，臺上正在唱‘Ah. dov'e il perfido？’。那個年輕人突然從觀眾席裡站起來，接著他走到哪兒，哪兒的人就流著血散落成七零八落的碎塊。我已經和您說過一次了，可惜您不相信我，”王子掃了一眼桌子上的名牌，“伯恩哈德探長。”  
“正相反，”弗雷特裡西拿刀子撬開了那個盒子，“我們完全相信您，那個年輕人叫庫勒尼西。盒子裡的案件發生的時候，他還是個繈褓裡的嬰兒呢。”  
“我不明白這和本案有什麼聯繫，先生。”  
艾依查庫一出聲，屋子裡的所有人都扭頭盯著他看，艾伯李斯特往後拽了他一下，正好擋住伯恩哈德警督投來的苛責的視線。  
弗雷特裡西沒有理他，他把盒蓋隨便放在一摞公文上，裡面是疊泛黃髮舊的紙，上面蓋著的絲絨一揭開，立刻就飄散出一股子爛蘋果和黴菌的怪味兒。  
“跟我說說當鋪老闆路德先生是怎麼跟你講這份手稿的，華倫斯坦。”  
“他不在，先生。是他的合夥人梅倫先生接待我的，他說路德先生去日本尋找一種罕見的本土杜鵑去了。”艾伯裡斯特回答。  
“梅倫先生跟你說了些什麼？”  
“他說這份手稿是一位名叫C.C的女作家的遺物，先生。”艾伯裡斯特背著手，清清楚楚地回答，“寫於1903年，作者本人是個落魄的三流作家。除了一家沒名氣的小出版社，沒有出版商願意出版這部書。遺憾的是，C.C小姐在前往這家出版社的途中發生意外，馬車滑下山坡，她當場死亡。她死後，這部手稿連同她的其他遺物一起歸路德&梅倫當鋪所有，因為她生前欠了這家當鋪不少錢。”  
“但是這東西直到現在還沒賣掉。”王子挑起一邊眉毛。  
“他們出售了C.C小姐的珠寶和一些其他東西，不過這份手稿被他們保留下來。因為這手稿，用他的話說，‘一個子兒不值’；況且故事的主角是路德先生曾經的舊識，因此他們覺得留著它更有意義一些。”  
那個軍官瞪了艾伯裡斯特一眼，他趕緊補充：“殿下。”  
“別那麼緊張，庫魯托少校。英國員警不會在這間辦公室裡刺殺我的。”王子在椅子上伸長了身體，用一隻手拍了拍軍官攥在椅背上面的手。他這個舉動惹得那個軍官一個激靈，就好像昨天在大劇院裡目睹了地獄般怪異、邪惡的一幕差點喪生的不是古魯瓦爾多王子，反而是他自己一樣。他瞪大眼睛張開嘴，王子搶在他能從緊繃的喉嚨裡擠出任何道歉之前就打斷了他：  
“你的忠誠和勇猛還是留到我們回國之後再發揮作用吧。”  
庫魯托少佐聽了這句話，表情就好像被迎面塞了一嘴滾燙的鐵塊，既吐不出來又難以下嚥，臉膛漲得通紅。除了王子本人以外，這間屋子裡的所有人似乎都陷入了程度不同的難言尷尬中，弗雷特裡西清了清嗓子專注於整理他手裡那幾張破紙，艾伯裡斯特兩眼直視前方，視線看著伯恩哈德警督掛在衣帽架上的警帽，一副對周遭氣氛一無所覺的樣子。王子一隻手托著腦袋，眼神就像一把剃刀倦怠地擦過眾人的脖子。  
“歌劇院的屠殺嚇不到我，警督。” 他發出一聲嘲弄的冷哼，接著像是發表演說一樣居高臨下地開口道：“這個庫勒尼西，他的腳下踩著一條血路。他走到哪裡，哪裡就綻開死亡，就跟野草從腳印的水窪裡冒出來一樣。我一生中從沒目睹過這樣盛大的死亡，血肉、骨頭，以它們最為原初的姿態現身於深夜無邊的黑暗，在無意識的幕布上描繪出殘酷的色彩。人們都不願意承認，破壞的渴望根植於我們每個人的人性深處，在子宮暗紅的陰影中結出果實。我出於敬畏凝視著這一幕，一種荒蠻的喜悅，暴戾的激情，它從我的靈魂深處緩緩升起，在世俗恪守的理性下消亡。但我很快發現，他的藝術是無意識的，他就像個沒頭蒼蠅一樣在座位之間逃竄，企圖與他自己的罪劃清界限。這是由於他並沒有領悟到，純粹的美不應受到道德和理智的愚弄。他的怯懦恰恰背叛了這幕黑暗的藝術，把它變得一文不值，成了低劣的犯罪。  
“而低劣的犯罪，諸位，不管是充滿謊言私欲的栽贓還是精心設計的暗殺，我都已經見怪不怪了。現在快把那三流小說讀給我聽吧，在中午到來之前它還能消磨這段無趣的時光。”  
一時間，這間屋子裡沒有人做聲。弗雷特裡西把那疊手稿往艾伯裡斯特懷裡一塞，脆弱的紙張發出嘩啦一聲脆響，打破了王子驚人話語帶來的死寂。艾伯裡斯特匆匆掃了一眼標題，接著就把它展開，用他那種在沙龍裡頗得女士們喜愛的腔調朗讀起來：

“大衛·白朗寧先生其人其事”  
房間裡彌漫著波斯煙草發甜的氣味，秋季的涼風穿過花園的胡桃木，揚起窗簾送進來馥鬱的迷迭香，或是零散錯落地探進視窗的白色薔薇淡淡的香氣。大衛·白朗寧先生斜靠在一把扶手椅裡，嘴裡叼著長柄石楠木煙斗，一截喉結突出的脖子從他那件暗紫色的法蘭絨睡袍裡堪堪露出來。他請我在屋子裡的沙發上坐下，說話間嘴裡吐出無精打采的藍色煙霧。十年前，他突然淡出倫敦大眾的視野隱居起來，招來了許多奇怪的臆測。  
從沙發上往窗外望去，正好看到德文郡湖水一樣透徹少雲的天際，紗簾上點綴著金光菊搖曳的花影。我欣賞著這幅鄉下的美景，一時間不知道該說些什麼作為開場，畢竟離我們最後一次見面已經隔了快十年之久。白朗寧先生默默吸著煙斗，時不時吐出螺旋上升的煙圈，他的面前還擺放著另一把扶手椅，這個佈局就跟他在倫敦的寓所沒什麼兩樣。  
最後，我鼓起勇氣向他說明，我這次來拜訪是希望他能遵照約定跟我講講十年前他辦的最後那個案子。  
“因為您很長時間以前是這麼跟我保證的，白朗寧先生。”  
蚱蜢在牆外的花園裡鳴叫，蜜蜂發出令人倦怠的嗡嗡聲，一隻纖細的蜻蜓，伸直它玻璃片似的透明的兩翼從我眼前滑過，像畫家筆下一道輕盈的線條。這裡安靜得能聽到它的翅膀劃開空氣的聲音，我觀察著他的表情，小心翼翼地繼續說道：  
“您一定要把您和林奈烏斯先生的冒險經歷如實講給我聽。”  
聽到這個名字，他在蓬亂頭髮遮擋下的臉上浮現出像泰晤士河的晨光那樣朦朧的哀傷，而回憶正像是薄霧後的太陽那樣在他的神色之下若隱若現。他把煙斗擱在了桌子上，眼睛出神地盯著他對面那個空著的位置，半天之後，他終於用低沉的聲音將十年前那個冬天的一切緩緩道出： 


	2. 1

這件事要從一封信說起，我接到這封信的時候是一個十月份的清晨。夜裡下過雨之後，淩晨的霧氣比平時更濃重，帶著夜晚殘留的寒氣舔著人的脖子。那種感覺和涼爽暢快的秋風很不一樣，反而像是令人厭惡的腐臭一樣盤踞不走。我的好友林奈烏斯洗漱完畢到起居室裡的時候，見到的是這樣一幅光景：我窩在靠近窗戶的扶手椅裡，腿上攤著《泰晤士報》和亂七八糟的信件，下巴上還殘留著昨天的胡渣。他已經習慣看見我這副不修邊幅的樣子，因此就像平時一樣，簡單地用過早飯之後就埋頭於他的實驗裡。我一邊閱讀報紙，一邊越過報紙的邊沿盯著我那位學者朋友矮小的身影在他堆滿玻璃鐘形罩的架子和桌子之間來回晃動。他這樣專注地忙碌已經有幾天了，在此期間，他一心埋頭於觀察玻璃罩子裡的蜜蜂，對我倒經常不理不睬。雖然對此我不得不承認，林奈烏斯的研究也許在生物學界具有重大的跨越性的意義，但卻無法減少我無人陪伴的孤單。想到此我未免有些不滿，我把報紙往旁邊一丟，發出不必要的聲響。 

“林奈烏斯。”我出聲叫他。“我這有一封今天早晨送來的信，我想你沒准會感興趣。”   
“就來，我的朋友，就來。”我的好友喃喃應答，但我從他專心地直盯著眼前的玻璃罩子的表現看，他完全沒留意我說了些什麼。他用指節敲了一下那個玻璃罩子，那裡面的蜜蜂兇猛地朝他沖過去，撞上玻璃壁發出‘砰’的一聲悶響。我只得放高聲音繼續：   
“是從潘德莫尼礦產公司送來的。”我故意停頓了一下，滿意地看著林奈烏斯的注意力轉移到了我這裡，“我本以為你會很關心，不過看樣子你還是先忙你的研究為好。”   
林奈烏斯的臉色因為潘德莫尼這個名字而變幻了一下，一瞬間顯得蒼白，而後很快恢復了鎮定自若的神態。這個過程非常迅速，就像一隻鳥從他的臉龐上一掠而過，他自己很可能都沒有意識到。他站直了身體，把手套摘下來妥善地放在桌子邊沿，然後就繞過桌子向我走過來。他這種從容不迫的態度是強作出來的，因為他走過來的步速很快，甚至沒來得及伸手去拿他靠在壁櫥上的拐杖，他就這樣拖著他那條跛腿一瘸一拐地以令人驚訝的速度挪到我的面前。   
“我為我的忽視向你道歉，白朗寧。現在，把你那封信給我看看吧。”   
沒等我開口說什麼，他就率先向我妥協了。我本想戲弄他一番，這下反倒叫我不知如何是好。我只好把那封信箋從膝蓋上翻出來，老老實實地交到他攤開的手裡。這是一封很簡短的信，在他之前我已經閱讀過了，只有一句話：見信速來見我。林奈烏斯接過那封信，拿在手上認真地反復觀察，那眼神裡的與其說是專注，不如說是一種緊張。   
“七點鐘剛過，我一覺睡醒，想到起居室給自己倒一杯喝的。我們的房東路德先生派人來通知我，有一位客人執意見我。他說話的空閒，我已經聽到樓下傳來有節奏又急迫的腳步聲。我問他來者是誰，他說這人非要親自見到我才肯說。他的話還沒說完，這位先生就迫不及待地推開他進來了。這個人身材瘦高，膚色黝黑，神色帶著訓練有素的鎮定，不過從他眼角充血的毛細血管還是能夠看得出，他經歷了一個緊張的不眠夜。他站得很是挺拔，我還注意到，他袖筒裡那只左手並非血肉，而是構造精密靈巧的機械。   
“‘請原諒我的冒失，先生。’來人沉聲說道，但是傲慢的神色可沒有絲毫致歉的意思。他用品評的目光上下打量我，我能看得出，他對我的形象不甚滿意，甚至大失所望。‘請問您可是大衛·白朗寧先生本人？’   
“‘正是，’我回答，‘不知道潘德莫尼礦產公司的大股東蕾格烈芙女士一大早找我有何貴幹？’   
“聽了我的話，他露出掩飾不住的驚訝和防備的神色。   
“‘您膚色黝黑，但絕不是英國本土的陽光能夠造成的程度，想必是在印度或非洲長期來往，受烈日照射。不過您的言行舉止看著卻不像是個軍人，再加上您左手構造令人驚歎的機械假肢，倫敦沒有人不知道您的名字。想必您正是潘德莫尼礦產公司的巨頭蕾格烈芙女公爵的私人秘書，薩爾卡多先生。’   
“‘來之前，我還對蕾格烈芙大人的決斷有所憂慮，現在我是徹底心服口服了。蕾格烈芙大人果然英明，這件事交給您來辦看來最為合適。’薩爾卡多先生算是默認了我的猜測，他從貼身外套的內口袋摸出一個信封，用兩隻手恭敬地交給我。我接過來請他坐下，他拒絕了。   
“‘我來是為了確保這封信送到您本人手上，事情辦完，我這就走。’   
“說完他轉身就走了。”   
我把早晨收到這封信的原委一點不漏地和林奈烏斯說明，他點點頭，把那封信還給了我。我站起來請他在我的扶手椅裡坐下，因為我注意到，他已經把身體的重量倚靠在旁邊的寫字臺上了。不過，他並不好意思明說，因為這樣一來，他也就不得不承認自己對這封信箋超乎尋常的關注度，以至於他連自己從不離手的拐杖都拋在腦後。林奈烏斯感激地坐進去，發出舒適的歎息，他把雙手交疊起來，顯然陷入了關於這封信件的沉思中。   
關於我的摯友兼合租人雷納德·林奈烏斯先生和潘德莫尼礦產公司千絲萬縷的聯繫，我從來都只瞭解其中皮毛。潘德莫尼礦產公司是本地資歷悠久的家族企業，不過，在這家公司工作的礦物學家、工程師、機械專家和探險家們，與其說是這家公司的雇員，不如說他們以蕾格烈芙女公爵為首組成了一個兄弟會一樣緊密的秘密結社，在這個富有而有權勢的女人的支持下進行學術的研究和遠渡重洋的探險。我知道他們一家都曾經是這家公司的核心成員，來自瑞典某個古老家族的旁支，他本人也曾經隨著公司的船隻到過遠東、非洲和美國的很多地方發現和研究新物種。林奈烏斯個子矮小，舉止得體文雅，還患有先天的跛足，完全不像是常年乘船冒險的探險家，不過他皮膚上尚未完全褪去的橄欖色暴露了他過去奔波旅行的蹤跡。   
借著這個機會，我再一次向他打探起他的過往經歷。對於這些，我的朋友一向諱莫如深，不肯透露半點內情。我再三詢問，他並沒有像往常一樣圓滑地岔開話題，而是一言不發地思考著，面色也愈發沉重起來。   
“不管到了什麼時候，我的朋友。”他沉思一番之後警告我，“我只能和你說，這家公司的人都是一些冷血無情的惡棍。和他們打交道，你要萬分謹慎小心，不可放鬆半分警惕。他們中的任何一個都和你一樣聰明，不過和你不同，這些人個個都沒有半分仁慈。這些自恃不凡的天才，除了自身的學術，並不關心其他人的死活，把他人都當做愚蠢的猴子看待。為了達成他們探求的目的，可以不惜一切代價，即使有無辜的人因為他們的瘋狂手段而斷送性命，他們的眉頭也不會皺上一下。”   
他這番突然的告白著實令人驚訝。我的朋友向來是個含蓄的紳士，脾氣隨和，講話也柔和又體貼。我從沒見過他用這樣激烈的字眼描述他人，也沒見過他表露如此強烈的厭惡情緒，一時間不知道如何作答，只得向他保證，我會保持警惕，小心對待這件委託。他點點頭，但壓在眉間的陰霾之色並未隨之散去；他的背向後陷進扶手椅裡，一言不發地思考著，全然不關注他早上放進玻璃罩子裡那些蜜蜂了。這個話題給我們之間帶來的陰鬱氣氛令我渾身不自在，我本想用這個案子吸引好友的注意力，卻沒想到觸動了他內心不愉快的部分。為了緩和這凝滯的沉默，我給他調了一杯雪麗酒，主動向他請教起熱帶昆蟲的問題，當我們聊了半個小時，話題從雨林跳蛛聊到日本蚱蜢上的時候，他的神色才漸漸緩和，語氣也自然起來。   
“……永遠不要輕視動物，我的朋友。”他溫和地總結，視線無意地飄回他擺滿標本和鐘形罩的工作臺。“我們的許多智慧，都是從自然中借鑒而來，它們所能做到的種種壯舉，人類至今借助機器也難以望其項背。畢竟，我們本身也是世界中掙扎求存的小蟲子罷了。”   
“你說得有道理，林奈烏斯。”看到他心情轉好，我也欣然回應，“其實動物也沒什麼不好的，那些輕視猴子的學者未免把自己看得太高了。有時候我常毫無來由地想，也許幾百年之後，統治地球的將是牡蠣也不一定。”  
“我倒是覺得，如果有什麼物種能取代人類統治地球，那一定是蜜蜂了。”  
“哦？”我沒想到，我的這位學者朋友當真認真探討起這個隨口的玩笑來。   
“沒有什麼物種的社會比蜜蜂更富有結構性和效率了。”   
“再給我講講，林奈烏斯。你知道我總是對你的見解很感興趣。”   
“蜜蜂，我的朋友，是母系社會。”林奈烏斯站起來，走過去捧起自己上午一直在擺弄的玻璃罩，那裡面的蜜蜂又躁動不安地振動起翅膀來。談到自己的專業領域，他富有理性的雙眼裡露出明亮的專注的光彩。他向我展示那裡面張牙舞爪的小傢伙，興致勃勃地開口：“如你所見，這是一隻工蜂。在蜜蜂的社會體系中，它們的數量極為龐大。蜂后通過化學的資訊素影響工蜂們，工蜂們被蜂后所統治，各司其職，一生不做別的，只為了蜂后服務。一個數以千萬計的蜂群，分享著共通的思維，毫無二心，就跟同一個人一樣，為了蜂后的意志不計代價、秩序井然地行動。你想像一下，白朗寧，如果人類社會能夠如此，這將是一個多麼可怕的帝國啊。”   
越說到後面，他就越發著迷地眯眼注視著那個玻璃罩子，話音也逐漸低下去，轉而變為輕柔的呢喃，比起向我講解，倒更像在自言自語。他這番對蜂后的敘述偏不巧讓我想到了一個人，不是別人，正是潘德莫尼礦產公司的頭號股東，頗具傳奇色彩的鐵娘子蕾格烈芙女公爵。隨後，他就問起我對今早那封信的見解來，這印證了我的想法，看來我的朋友心裡還沒有完全放下這封委託信。   
“如你所見，林奈烏斯，這個紫色蠟封上無疑是蕾格烈芙本人的標記，這個大小和形狀應該是一枚戒指。恐怕內容也是她親筆所寫，”我湊近信紙聞了一下，“除非薩爾卡多先生也用‘混沌迷情’香水。”   
林奈烏斯對我的幽默不為所動，他略微皺著眉頭，專注聽我推測。為了掩飾我的尷尬和無所適從，我趕緊背過身去，裝作仔細研究那封書信的樣子。   
“她在信中用的是‘will’而非 ‘shall’，此人要麼缺乏教養，要麼就是個十分強硬的人，慣於看他人俯首聽命，容不得半點拒絕。信是用一整張厚實的信紙寫成的，直接疊成信封的模樣，這種信紙我之前還從沒見過，分辨不出是哪家造紙商的產品。她是使用手工打磨的純金筆尖在突發事件之中當機立斷地寫信給我的——看這l和c之間蛛絲一樣纖細流暢的連筆。至於她這樣緊急到底所為何事，信中守口如瓶，而今早的泰晤士報也隻字未提，恐怕不便對外宣揚，只有親自過去一趟才能知道了。”   
我話音剛落，門外就傳來一陣喧鬧。常替房東路德先生跑腿的那位年輕門僕又來通報說，樓下有一位名叫C.C的年輕小姐等著見我，而且說什麼也要見到才行。   
“請他進來吧，布勞。這個早上是需要點其他的調劑。”   
布勞還沒轉過身，一位身材嬌小、冒冒失失的小姐就闖了進來，她一見到我們就屈膝行禮，膝蓋發出了不妙的哢吧哢吧的響聲。可以看出，她是位家室富有，受過良好教育的年輕淑女。然而，某種驚人的經歷使得她處於一種不安定的驚嚇中，這從她髮髻裡散亂垂落的頭髮、略微收縮的瞳孔，以及慌張激動的神態裡都能尋到蹤跡。我示意她在沙發上坐下，布勞給我們端來了茶，對這位小姐驚慌失措的樣子就跟沒看見一樣。我時常覺得，布勞真是位具有良好素質的男僕，如果有一天他想在別的地方謀得職位，我一定會寫一封熱情洋溢推薦信給他。   
“這實在是太榮幸了，白朗寧先生。”坐下來之後她快活地說。她是個很年輕的姑娘，花瓣一樣紅潤的臉頰上還流露著孩子的稚氣。 “您就跟我想像裡完全一個模樣。”   
“這一點薩爾卡多先生的意見倒是和你完全相反。”我說。   
聽到這話，她吃驚地睜大了眼睛，露出一種驚恐的神情。隨後，她的態度變得更加支支吾吾起來，琥珀色的眼珠咕嚕咕嚕地轉來轉去，好像薩爾卡多先生是她的什麼仇敵，正躲在起居室的角落裡要跳出來掐死她似的。   
“看來這封來信所為何事，我們很快就要知道了。這種時候一小杯白蘭地總是不會有壞處的。”我這話是說給林奈烏斯的，“C.C小姐，薩爾卡多先生天還沒亮就已經走了。你不必介意他，就把困擾你的事從頭講給我吧——像你一進門就打算的那樣。”   
她點點頭說：“我接下來跟您說的這件事，恐怕聳人聽聞，聽起來難以令人信服。不過，我萬分確信，因為我親耳聽到了事情發生的全過程——我的鄰居，瑪格麗特女士，被她的丈夫殺死了！”   
說完這些，她就頗戲劇化地停下來左顧右盼。林奈烏斯不知道什麼時候拄回了他那根線條奇異的拐杖，聽了我的話，他很快給這位驚魂未定的姑娘倒了一杯白蘭地。做完這些，他就像通常那樣坐到了我的旁邊。那姑娘像個男人似的仰頭把白蘭地一飲而盡。   
“我想您大概知道了，我的父母都在潘德莫尼礦產公司工作。這您想必一上來就從我的衣服或者是手套之類的看出來了，他們都說您就是有這種魔力，我做夢也想親眼見識一下。”   
“推理並不是魔法把戲，正相反，它是事實和邏輯的一種有效結合。如果在平時我倒是樂意給你展示一番，不過今天我對你的故事極為好奇，還是請繼續吧。”我對她說。   
一杯酒下肚後，我們的來客面上恢復了血色，神情也顯得放鬆了許多。她向後舒適地靠在沙發上，有點躲閃地看了我旁邊的林奈烏斯一眼，隨即開始了她那關於昨天夜裡的奇異經歷的敘述：   
“瑪格麗特夫人，同她的丈夫伊奧席夫一樣，是潘德莫尼礦產公司的職員。他們就住在我的隔壁，起居室與我的臥房只隔著一道薄薄的牆。我有失眠的毛病，而牆那邊的瑣碎動靜對於安撫一個神經衰弱的失眠者顯然毫無助益。由於長夜漫漫實在無聊，我把這當成了一種小消遣。”   
說到這裡，她的眼神左右飄忽，臉頰上浮現出難為情的潮紅，不過發現我和林奈烏斯對於她的偷聽行為完全不放在心上，她就大膽起來，語氣也轉而顯得有些得意：   
“他們是在蕾格烈芙女公爵的介紹和撮合下結婚的。要我說，這對夫婦正是人們說的那種人，您知道，就是那種哪裡都挑不出毛病的體面人。不過，這樁婚姻並不像表面那麼完全地毫無嫌隙。有傳言，風姿綽約的瑪格麗特夫人並不是個專一丈夫的女人，她還有秘密的情人，而這點伊奧席夫要麼是愚蠢到完全毫無察覺，要麼就是礙於面子裝作不知道。   
“我第一次遇到伊奧席夫的時候，就跟差不多潘德莫尼的任何一個人一樣吃驚，不明白瑪格麗特女士怎麼會選擇這樣一個男人作為丈夫。只消看一眼那個男人，您就會明白為什麼女人的溫存愛意無法在這人身上久留。那個男人臉上帶著一股子特別的陰鬱，深黑色的眼睛像兩口枯井一樣空泛無情。我從樓梯上經過他身邊的時候，他抿著嘴巴用那樣的眼睛看了我一眼，直叫我背上一陣寒戰。那個時候我就理解了瑪格麗特夫人為什麼會另尋情人排遣寂寞，跟這樣一個乏味乾癟的男人結婚，就像是自己跳進那兩口漆黑無邊的枯井。   
“自從兩人的孩子降生之後，他們的矛盾就像是腫脹溺死的屍體那樣浮上水面。那個孩子一生下來心臟就有毛病，瑪格麗特夫人為此四處奔走，然而，就連查令十字醫院的權威專家，也對這個孩子的病情表示無能為力。他們告訴她，這孩子至多能活五六年，如果能活到十幾歲，那簡直就是奇跡了。就是從那個時候起，這對夫婦偶爾開始爭吵，這在之前是一次都沒有過的。半夜時分，我緊繃的神經也終於逐漸舒緩，處於朦朦朧朧的睡意中時，常被隔壁傳來的摔門聲驚醒。然後往往是硬木鞋跟敲擊著樓梯離開的響動，一定是伊奧席夫負氣而走了。這之後那邊都再沒動靜，寂靜得仿佛從沒人在那住過。”   
“C.C小姐，”我打斷她，“你有沒有出門親眼看過這對夫妻吵架出走的情形？”   
“這倒沒有，白朗寧先生。”年輕的姑娘面露難色。“我的母親，她睡覺很輕。可以說，先生，神經脆弱是我們家遺傳的毛病。如果我打開臥房的門穿過起居室再開門窺視樓梯，那是肯定會把她驚醒的。她一向不喜歡多管閒事，況且，她也對我過度的好奇心十分不滿。”   
“我想，這是由於你之前曾經試圖這麼做。然而慌亂之中，你不僅被燭火灼傷了手指，還打翻了壁爐上的古董瓷器，甚至自己也在樓梯……不，在起居室的羊毛地毯上跌了一跤。”   
“要不是早知道您卓越的觀察能力，我恐怕要以為您跟蹤我了。您說得一點兒沒錯，我的手腳有些笨拙，有了前車之鑒，可不敢再次冒險。”   
“不過事情在昨天發生了變化，所以你才趕在一大早，連梳洗都顧不上就急匆匆地來找我。”   
C.C小姐聽了有些不好意思地用手攏了攏鬢角散落的薑黃色頭髮：   
“沒錯，就像我說的，昨天夜裡，由於隔壁一整天毫無動靜，昨晚我難得地兩點鐘前就睡著了。可是半夜裡我突然驚醒，把我驚醒的正是隔壁的瑪格麗特和伊奧席夫夫婦。他們爭執的聲音壓得很低，令我醒來的不是他們的話音，而是那些絮語裡藏著的危險。我把耳朵貼著牆，努力聽清他們在說些什麼，無論那是什麼，都充滿令人不安的預感。   
“‘你是個懦夫！伊奧席夫！’女人說，‘我真為你感到羞恥。’   
“‘我們一家人平靜地過完他的壽命不好嗎？’   
“‘你這是讓我眼睜睜看著他死。’   
“‘瑪格麗特。’她的丈夫求饒‘別再那麼做了。’   
“‘否則你就向那些紅斗篷告密？哦是的，我確信你會這麼做。’   
“她的聲音並不怎麼激動，相反地，我很少聽到她那麼溫柔地同她丈夫講話。但這輕柔的話語比咒駡更令我汗毛倒豎，它們就像是刀刃裹在綢子裡，寒意若隱若現……”   
她接著描述起，這兩人的爭執聲音越來越低，轉而動起手來，緊張刺激程度絕不亞於書攤上三便士一份的花邊小報。我的注意力逐漸轉移到我旁邊的林奈烏斯那。他端正地坐著，手擱在膝蓋上，滿臉漠然之色，表現得十分冷淡。可我分明能感覺到他緊繃的肩膀，他並不像平時那樣放鬆。關於他在潘德莫尼礦產公司的過往，林奈烏斯恐怕有許多內情沒有向我透露，正是這些困擾著他，我十分確信。在沉著的表現下，他的重重思緒正快速在腦子裡盤旋，他毫無表情的面孔正是他紛亂心緒的印證。不過他既然不告訴我，我也不打算在此時刨根問底。所有黑暗的秘密總有見光的一天，而我的預感告訴我那一天很快就會來了。   
如果那個時候的我能知道，這些真相會給我們兩個帶來那樣嚴重的後果和那樣深刻的悲痛，我情願立刻把這封魔鬼的信扔進壁爐，讓這一切都燒個乾淨，決不再關心此事。然而當時我只是跟平常一樣，坐在沙發上專心聽C.C小姐敘述她怪異的恐怖經歷：   
“那個男人一定是打了她一拳，我聽到一聲悶響，一記肉體撞上牆壁的聲音，清晰得就像迎面打在我的臉上，嚇得我往後趔趄了兩步。‘別這樣！’瑪格麗特夫人哭喊，‘伊奧席夫！’我穩住心神重新湊過去的時候，正聽到硬木鞋跟紛紛踏在地板上的聲音，他們從屋子這一頭廝打到那一頭，玻璃器皿和金屬餐具稀裡嘩啦地紛紛落地。接著是‘咚’的一聲，仿佛有什麼人直挺挺地倒在了地上，一切就安靜了。我趴在牆上一動不敢動，過了老半天，傳來一聲模糊的男人的咒駡：‘該死。’   
“我知道，最壞的結果發生了。”   
“而你這一次也沒有去敲敲鄰居的門，一探究竟。”   
“我可不敢，白朗寧先生，我嚇得夠嗆。後半夜我翻來覆去，睡得很不好。天一亮，我就立刻出門想向蘇格蘭場報案，不過我打開門的時候紅斗篷們已經圍在伊奧席夫家門口了。紅斗篷們，先生，是本公司的私人警衛。您也知道，潘德莫尼礦產公司的產業遍佈非洲、亞洲和美國，我們不僅開採礦物，也做科學研究，總有一些秘密的帳目和研究計畫不便向員警透露。因此我立刻想到您，您是位名聲在外的偵探，找您商量准沒有錯。我趕緊坐最早的一班火車趕來，可沒想到，蕾格烈芙女士已經先一步找上您了。”   
“實際上，女公爵的信使是早晨七點多鐘來的。考慮到那個時間段沒有火車班次直達倫敦，他恐怕是騎快馬到北安普頓，然後乘火車進城，這要花費差不多三個多小時。因此，蕾格烈芙女士一定是事情發生不久就得到了消息。”聽完了我對她說，“謝謝你，C.C小姐。你的故事非常精彩，曲折離奇。我承認，這件事極大地吸引了我的興趣。不過，我倒覺得事實真相不一定如你所想的那樣。要想弄清到底發生了什麼，我們就非得去一趟諾丁漢不可了。”   
“最快的一班火車十一點鐘開。”林奈烏斯看了看懷錶，“或者半小時後有一趟慢車，只不過到達諾丁漢途中還要經停貝德福德和拉夫堡。算下來，它比那班快車要早到一會兒。”   
“那我們還等什麼呢？”我立刻從沙發上站起來，按鈴吩咐布勞叫一輛馬車在樓下等我們。“林奈烏斯，我知道你最近忙於研究你的學問，不過這個案件我恐怕必須得請你協助我。”   
我的話還沒講完，林奈烏斯已經快我一步站起來，他先禮貌地請C.C小姐出門等我們，然後就去準備東西。我沖進房間裡脫掉胡亂裹著的晨袍，換上襯衫。我的左輪手槍躺在抽屜裡，就挨著貝殼袖扣的絲絨盒子，我考慮了一下，把它拿出來別進腰裡。等到我急匆匆地走出去的時候，林奈烏斯已經穿戴整齊站在門口等我了。他穿著的正是我們第一次見面的時候那身鐵藍色禮服，戴著帽子，那根形狀獨特、像是一根鋒利的楔子一樣的手杖提在手裡。有一瞬間，我覺得自己好像剛剛同他見第一面，而我們認識的這些年頭只不過是一場幻覺，一些虛影。他看起來的確同五年前沒有任何不同，面孔沉靜一如當日，甚至眼角的細紋也沒有增添哪怕一條。我走向他，盡最大的努力使得自己顯得鎮靜些，不流露內心陡然升起的感慨。要說與他交往的這些年來我學會的最有益的事，就是認識到世界上有一些人可能對詩歌、藝術和浪漫的情懷無動於衷，但他仍然有可能是一位真正高尚、正派的紳士。   
“你帶著你的手槍嗎，白朗寧？”   
他一見到我就問。   
“帶了，我那只左輪手槍就在身上，我剛才已經仔細檢查了槍膛。”   
“你最好片刻不離地帶著它。”   
“當然，林奈烏斯。”   
我們一起走下樓梯，他眼睛裡的凝重並未因我的話語而散去。   
“這件事恐怕比你所預想的要危險、令人不愉快得多。”他緩緩開口，眼睛看著門外，我瞥見C.C小姐正緊張地搓著雙手，在馬車旁來回踱步。“左輪手槍和火藥也許能殺死有形的惡徒，但是你要防備的比犯罪要可憎百倍，我的朋友。因為那些藏在真理和財富的黑影裡的，往往是巨大無形的邪惡。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 火車時刻表：薩爾卡多從諾丁漢到倫敦所花的時間是我瞎掰胡謅的，而且我也沒有那個時代的倫敦火車時刻表，所以車次也是我瞎掰胡謅的。


	3. 2

雖然整個早上林奈烏斯都因為那封蕾格烈芙女士的信件而心事重重，但這趟列車旅途無疑是快捷又愉快的。在這段時間裡林奈烏斯和C.C小姐討論起如何用化學藥劑類比某種熱帶螞蟻分泌的荷爾蒙，林奈烏斯還大膽地提出了一個製作精巧的機械昆蟲的構想。C.C小姐顯露出一種脫離她年齡的睿智，只有當她因為林奈烏斯的某些見解而驚呼，眼裡閃爍著對淵博學問的崇拜時，她才真正像個年輕的少女。他們探討得興致勃勃，我則注視著窗外不斷後退的景色，時間長了竟然完全沉醉其中。車行幾個小時後，大地綠色的弧線慢慢點綴起松露般的牛群，具有攝政時期風格的白色房屋從地平線上冒出來，撲面而來的濕潤而涼爽的空氣則說明，這裡剛剛下過一場溫和的小雨。C.C小姐也托著腮同我一起欣賞起來，她一看到特倫特河的波浪，就露出了自豪的微笑。  
“我看您很喜歡這個地方。”她說道，“我去過很多國家，但我得說，我從沒見過一個地方能和這裡相比。”  
“看得出，你對家鄉情有獨鍾。”我說。  
“我們一家都是諾丁漢人，先生。不過，雖然潘德莫尼礦產公司的辦公室設在此處，蕾格烈芙女士本人倒不是本郡人。”  
“她的家族據說來自威爾士北部某個島嶼，也有人傳言她的家族發跡於德國，這樣的說法有很多，與她本身的各種奇特行徑相比反而顯得不那麼引人好奇。我倒是很渴望見一見她本人的真面目。”  
“那你這個願望馬上就要實現了。”  
林奈烏斯在我旁邊安安靜靜地說。他一路上都坐在原地，對窗外的風景似乎興味索然，這時候他的眼神盯住窗外的某個點，不知在思索些什麼。每當我看到他那謹慎、智慧的神態的時候，我就越發分明地感覺到他那顆非凡的頭腦，那頭腦屬於真正卓越的學者，而且每時每刻都在運作著。我十分確信，就算此次冒險真的讓我們身陷險境，林奈烏斯絕對是一個可靠的、沉著果敢的同伴。隨著他的話音落下，我眼前的建築已經逐漸變為維多利亞式的尖頂，火車減速並最終在月臺裡停了下來。經我的朋友建議，C.C同意小姐等我們下車之後再另尋車廂下車，顯然，她也不想引起這家公司雇傭的保鏢們不必要的注意。  
月臺上果然已經站著一個來迎候我們的人，我一看到他，就立刻瞭解了紅斗篷這個外號的含義，這個人果真穿著一件鑲金邊兒的紅色斗篷。那件斗篷在灰濛濛的天色下十分惹眼，上面沾著星星點點的雨珠。可見，他來的時候外面還在下雨，不過雨勢很小，沒能打濕他的斗篷，不然他會打傘或者乘馬車。不，他大概乘了馬車，斗篷是下車之後才打濕的，他旁邊站著的那位年老紳士的雨傘上掛著不少大顆的水珠，足以打濕他這樣的斗篷了。  
“先生們，你們能來我們感到十分欣慰。這個失蹤案件十分不尋常，我們認為還是由大城市的偵探來解決妥當。”  
在我習慣性地從他的外表展開推斷時，這名自稱尤哈尼的年輕人向我們低頭致意。我從沒見過他這麼討人喜歡的年輕人，他說一口流利的英語，態度恭謙又討巧。他帶我們往預先等著我們的馬車那邊走，說話間神態慵懶略帶輕浮。不過這模樣絕不會引起旁人的不滿，反倒令人覺得這是他這樣漂亮、年輕的造物獨有的特權。  
“看來您等了挺長時間，中間還跑去公園喂了一通鴿子呢。”  
“關照市場廣場的那些小傢伙的確是我的一點樂趣，您大概是從我鞋底沾著的泥印子看出來的吧？”  
“不止如此，我還注意到你右手指甲縫裡殘留著麵包屑，左手的指甲縫卻很乾淨。像你這樣乾淨整齊、注重形象的年輕人是不會允許早餐的麵包屑殘留在指甲裡的，況且你的領子後面還粘著一根白色的絨毛呢。”  
“真是妙極了，白朗寧先生！您是個很有意思的人，結識您無疑能讓繁瑣的生活增添許多趣味。我想您這樣敏銳一定也看出來了，我不是本國人，在潘德莫尼礦產公司是有許多像我這樣的外國人的。我知道您是位傳統、保守的英國紳士，不過我希望您不要用有成見的眼光去對待他們，他們頭腦裡非凡的智慧不分國家。”  
“這一點你可以完全放心。我的朋友林奈烏斯先生也是外國人，不過他卻是我唯一可以託付性命的親密夥伴。”我說，“我想，你是丹麥人吧？”  
“已經很接近了，先生。我是芬蘭人，芬蘭北部和瑞典接壤的一個小地方，那裡的人很多都會說瑞典語。”  
“怪不得，你的口音和林奈烏斯很相似，發‘j’的時候你們的口型幾乎一模一樣。不過，一些細微的地方卻有區別。我這位朋友是瑞典人，因此我推斷你可能是鄰近國家的人。我之所以猜測你是丹麥人，是因為比起瑞典語，芬蘭人的語言顯然和匈牙利語更加相像。”  
“您說的完全沒錯，不過在兩國接壤的邊境上就是另一種情況了。我出身的地方是個偏僻小鎮，一年四季都很冷，您不會感興趣的。不如讓我給您講講此次委託您調查的事件，我想您還是對它更感興趣。”  
尤哈尼聽了我的話發出一連串爽朗的大笑，那笑意卻很難真正爬上他的眼角。隨後，他就開始對我和林奈烏斯敘述起今天淩晨發生在潘德莫尼的奇怪事件。我聽說芬蘭的局勢最近很不穩定，那裡一直就是個在各大王國的手掌裡輾轉的小國家，可是從尤哈尼身上我卻看不出一點憂慮的影子。比起C.C小姐，他似乎對故土毫無掛念。然而令人不可思議的是，我居然覺得這冷酷的心腸和他那輕慢的態度很是相襯。據尤哈尼所說，夜裡兩點四十五分，第一個發現這對夫婦異狀的人就趕到私人警衛的休息室了。那個時候他本人正和同事打牌，並且馬上就能讓他那不走運的同事輸光口袋裡最後一個先令。就在這時候，他們的值班輪機師，人們都叫他泰瑞爾的那個小個子男人推門而入，上氣不接下氣地報告他下班經過瑪格麗特夫婦的窗戶下麵時聽到了極為可怕的響動。用他那因為驚慌失措而含混不清的原話描述，“就跟一把巨大的鐵錘打碎一個甜瓜那樣”。這怪異的巨響讓他很是不安，由於這對夫婦向來不和在潘德莫尼已是人盡皆知的事，他的腦子裡立刻浮現出許多駭人罪行的猜想。他想湊近看個究竟的時候，卻突然被一個行人吸引了注意力。那個人行色匆匆地穿過河畔黑暗的樹影，消失在諾丁漢城堡的方向。他敢手按聖經發誓，那個人穿著的外套正是伊奧席夫平時經常穿的那件。  
過了十五分鐘，尤哈尼和他的紅斗篷同事也趕到了那間公寓，只見房門和窗戶大開，起居室一片狼藉。他們在壁爐大理石砌起來的爐腳上發現了一灘新鮮的血跡，除此之外，他們找遍了所有房間也沒有發現一個人影，自然也沒有任何屍體的蹤跡。他把同事留在原地，保證屋裡的每一件東西都保持著原樣。這件怪事立刻被尤哈尼親自上報給了蕾格烈芙女公爵，由於將要在本郡和其他幾位股東會面，她正在她的私人莊園停留。他還說，儘管女公爵很想親自接見我，但是她被公務纏身。作為補償，她邀請我和我的搭檔林奈烏斯在晚些的時候參加她在私人莊園舉辦的晚會。  
諾丁漢是個風景宜人的鄉間城市，瑪格麗特夫婦居住的公寓就在諾丁漢運河的岸邊，這裡有不少這樣半磚半木結構的老房屋。由於蕾格烈芙女士買下了這裡一座古老的園林作為個人莊園，這些附近的建築現在多半都出租給了在潘德莫尼礦產公司工作的學者和機師們。有了密集的人口，一些商鋪也應需求而逐漸開設起來，可以想見，這一地帶在潘德莫尼公司的帶動下很快將會成為一個現代化的繁華城市。比起這些公寓更引人注意的是蕾格烈芙女公爵名下的那個莊園，它就建在山丘腳下，古老的哥特式尖頂在樹冠之間隱約可見。在她買下這裡之前，這棟建築已經幾乎完全荒廢了，覆蓋滿青綠的苔蘚，只剩下一些損毀坍塌的結構。這座鄉間城堡最早出現在記載裡是十五世紀，但是建成時代的遠比文獻記載早，經歷將近兩個世紀的歲月消磨之後，又在一六四七年又徹底毀於一場大火。直到蕾女公爵買下了這裡，很快，一座磚瓦結構的新建築就在古老的舊地基上建起來。一些還能使用的部分被保留下來，我們能夠看到的尖頂就是其中一部分，那些古舊陰鬱的石砌牆根和搖晃的樹影看上去倒是很適宜滋生陰謀。  
我們沒在那多做停留，而是直接跟著尤哈尼去了瑪格麗特夫婦所在的公寓。這地方很好找，在眾多紅色磚牆的小樓裡，這一幢門前尤其熱鬧。面色蒼白的C.C小姐和其他鄰居緊挨著站在走道裡，由於緊張而不停搓手的房東在門前來回轉悠，只有一個穿著和尤哈尼相同斗篷的男人看起來還比較鎮定，他讓開門口放我們進去，緊接著就關上門，把探頭探腦的好事者們留在門後面。  
親眼見到這間起居室，我才瞭解到尤哈尼的敘述十分含蓄而輕描淡寫。這間屋子裡的每一件東西似乎都沒能逃過這對夫婦怒火的洗禮，從牆壁上東倒西歪的畫像到被狂暴地掀起又在地上堆成一團的深紅色地毯，已經沒有什麼東西能看出本來的面貌。我踮著腳邁過一些散在地上的銀餐具和瓷器碎片，林奈烏斯也跟著我站到壁爐前面蹲下去，一看到那灘血跡，他的眼睛立即眯成了兩道藍灰色的細縫。壁爐正上方掛著一副很大的肖像畫，畫裡面的瑪格麗特夫人是個嬌小纖細的女士，身段很是有一番韻味，畫家顯然顯然有意要充分描繪瑪格麗特夫人高聳的胸部、線條優美的小腿和又細又白的脖子。她和她丈夫維持著一段莊重又不失體面的距離分別坐在兩把椅子上，伊席奧夫身材瘦高，面貌裡帶著世俗的平庸，年紀輕輕鬢角卻是花白的，顯得無精打采。  
“伊奧席夫得過什麼重病嗎？例如結核、傷寒、惡性貧血，所有這類緩慢消磨人的精力和生命的惡疾。”  
我把那副肖像指給林奈烏斯看後，他問我們身後的人。  
“這倒沒聽說過，伊奧席夫雖然看起來一副病怏怏的模樣，可是倒從來沒因為什麼大病請過假。”  
“那看來他對自己妻子的風流韻事也不是那麼愚鈍。”我自言自語。  
房間裡面還站著兩個人，其中一個身高不超過五又二分之一英尺，面貌英俊，脖子上掛著一副隔音耳罩，剛才回答我們的就是這個年輕男子；另一個人縣警打扮，膚色黧黑，有雙對於他這樣高大的男人來說顯得過於敏感和神經質的綠眼睛。我在房間裡四處查看的時候，他就翻開一本筆記本，對那個顯然是報案的輪機師泰瑞爾的人問著話。  
“你碰上這事是什麼時間？”  
“我下班的時間是夜裡兩點半，當時我就沿著平時回家的路往我租的公寓走。聽到那個沉重的撞擊聲時，我步行了不超過五分鐘。緊接著伊席奧夫走出來，這之間過了不到三四分鐘。完全看不見他了之後，我才好像擺脫了某種恐懼的魔咒，終於拔起腿跑到私人警衛的休息室報告這奇怪的一幕。”  
“那麼你認識這家的兩個人。”  
“這一帶的人差不多都相互認識。他們結婚有兩年了。伊奧席夫跟我一樣是搞機械的，上白班。他老婆嘛，經常跟著勘探隊往外國跑。”  
“那時窗戶是開著的嗎？”  
“我想是開著的，因此那聲巨響才特別清晰可怖。”  
“你確定你看見的那個人是伊奧席夫嗎？”  
“他那件深藍色的外套是不會被人認錯的，伊奧席夫幾乎天天都要穿著它出門。我們背地裡都取笑他那模樣看起來很愚蠢，像個窮酸的哥薩克人。這個人經過路燈底下的時候，我正好看見他的衣服，我非常確定就是那件藍色外套。”  
“可是目睹這事的人就你一個。”  
“您不能指望夜裡兩點半鐘路上還有多少人了，警官。我發誓我說的句句屬實，不然的話您就把我抓到局子裡去，我毫無怨言。”  
“這麼說來，是這對夫婦在爭吵中，伊奧席夫對他夫人實施了某種令人厭惡的可恥暴行，之後從大門離開逃之夭夭，但瑪格麗特夫人卻不知怎麼離奇地消失不見了。”  
“很顯然，先生們，你們都忽略了這房間裡的第三個人。我想各位都沒有留意到窗臺上這個腳印。”我直起腰打斷他們的問話，掀開窗簾給他們看窗臺上的一個僅有不到四分之一的殘缺足跡，對那位警官嚴厲的眼神置若罔聞。“再看看這裡，警官！”我拿手杖指著兩個人腳邊不到一英寸的牆根，那裡散落著一些土紅色的鼻煙粉末，一個寬大的足跡正好印在上面。“昨天夜裡，這個房間裡至少有三人。”  
“這個足印很顯然是伊奧席夫的，”那名縣警查看道，“這是一個男人的鞋印。但是，我看不出窗臺上的足印和本案有什麼關係，園丁攀登窗臺修剪樹籬是很常見的事。”  
“我倒覺得園丁修剪樹籬不會面朝著窗子，而是會留下鞋後跟的印子。請把房東叫來，尤哈尼先生。”  
尤哈尼正靠在牆邊一邊撥弄著自己打卷兒的金髮一邊看著我和林奈烏斯檢查起居室，聽到我的話，他立刻打開門把那個神經緊張的房東叫了進來。  
“請別害怕，托拜亞斯太太，我只需要問幾個小問題。首先，昨天這裡什麼時間下過雨？”  
“從傍晚就在下，”那名老婦人回憶，“斷斷續續地直到今天上午才停。”  
“那昨天有沒有安排園丁修剪窗外這排樹籬呢？”  
“這倒沒有，不過今天就該叫人來修剪了。”  
“謝謝您，我建議您這就去泡一杯熱茶，安撫一下您受驚的情緒。這個案件很快就會解決了。”  
房東看起來很懷疑。“您是說伊奧席夫先生的確是有罪的了？”  
“我從來都沒否認過這點，但是，我不認為這案子就此結了。證據還遠遠不夠，在這之前我什麼也不能說。”  
她慢慢地點點頭，看起來有些躊躇，尤哈尼掛著和氣的微笑把她請出了門。  
“現在我們就明瞭了，警官。這枚腳印無疑是昨天下雨期間才印在窗臺上的，看看這些腳印攜帶的潮濕沙粒，既然房東太太說昨天沒有人修剪籬笆，那麼這枚腳印無疑就顯得很可疑了。”  
“您是說，這對夫妻爭吵的時候，有人踏著窗臺進入了這裡。”  
那名縣警收起自己的筆記本，湊到我旁邊查看那個細長的足尖印子。  
“我毫不懷疑這點。我剛才從尤哈尼先生口中瞭解到，這裡一樓的住戶們通常都在晚間把窗打開，讓傍晚的風把綠色植物的氣息送到起居室裡，不過到了入睡的時間窗戶就會關閉。有個人在傍晚到爭執發生的某個時間裡踩著窗臺進入了起居室，而各位看到的這個混亂不堪的現場，恐怕也是有意為之。”  
“這我就聽不懂了。剛才門外有不止一個住戶向我反映，他們聽到了這間屋子裡傳出夫妻爭執的聲音。”縣警皺著眉頭說道，他那遲緩的、被員警思維局限住的腦袋顯然還停留在夫妻爭吵的階段。“這難道不是這間屋子被弄得亂七八糟的原因嗎？”  
“您不會真的以為，一對夫妻的爭吵可以把房間破壞得這麼徹底吧？”  
縣警那雙充滿懷疑的綠色眼睛研究著眼前的狼藉。  
“當然，您說的沒錯，那的確是一部分原因。通常，一個經歷了怒火席捲的房間會呈現以下特徵：一片狼藉、混亂不堪、破破爛爛——這道理任何一個心智健全的人全都知道。但是，各位請仔細想想，一個，或者多個怒火中燒的人，是不會還保有什麼一絲不苟的理智，要把房間裡的每一件東西都顧上，通通破壞一遍的。現在我要讓各位仔細看看這個起居室，每一件東西都被精心照顧到了，逐個折騰了一氣，從大到小沒有任何一件倖免，這恰恰是其中不合常理的表現。因為有條理的逐個向房間裡的東西發洩怒火這行為本身就能很快讓一個被怒氣沖走自製力的人冷靜下來。關於這一點的行為學原理，相信過一會我的朋友林奈烏斯先生會給各位解釋的。”  
“您這位朋友倒成了巴普洛夫了。”  
尤哈尼挪喻道，他蹲在地上拿手指頭拈起地上一張被撕得粉碎的紙張的碎片。  
“要是你願意費勁把它拼湊起來，你會發現那是一份裁縫送來的服裝目錄，除了給你十五種不同領巾的報價外毫無價值。撕碎它的人恐怕是想給你這張紙很重要的錯誤印象。反倒是你背後地上那些碎玻璃瓶子更有意義些，那其中至少有一瓶裡面裝的是氯仿。”  
“的確是本服裝目錄。”他把那張紙片翻過來，“不過，這上面的緞子襯衫看起來做得倒是很討巧。”  
“現在，我想請你們幫我一個忙，把這間人為佈置的屋子恢復到真正被暴怒的住戶破壞的樣子。很顯然，把這裡完全弄的烏七八糟的人正是想讓我們忽略一些極為重要的細節，而我們要做的就是把它找出來。”我大聲說，“林奈烏斯，請你把你背後桌子上那個傾斜的花瓶扶起來——這位警官先生，我想你不介意過來幫助我把這塊地毯恢復原狀，請你小心地走過來，不要破壞了你腳邊那些鼻煙上留下的足印。”  
“克洛維斯·杜瓦爾，偵探。”縣警回答道，“樂意效勞。”  
“那再感謝不過了，杜瓦爾警官。”  
我騰出手握了一下杜瓦爾警官的手，那只手就像鐵鉗一樣堅定有力。他堅韌的下巴、濃黑的眉毛和熱切的眼睛裡顯示著專注、毅力和勇氣，十分具有正義之士的沉穩風度。在我的指揮下，屋裡的人開始協助我扶正肖像畫、挪動翻倒的扶手椅、撿起被劃破並不斷散落出羽毛的靠墊，著手恢復起這間起居室在夫婦吵架當晚的原貌。一個半小時之後，我們總算完成了這項工作，林奈烏斯立刻找了一把四條腿還健全的扶手椅坐下來。經過這一番折騰，每個人都顯露出了疲態，那個小個子輪機師更是略顯煩亂地頻繁瞟向牆邊的座鐘。  
“不管什麼時候，能提供幫助都讓我十分高興，但是這樣的勞動實在很不適合我。”  
“我十分感謝你的好意，林奈烏斯。”我連忙對他說，“我應該為此付出一頓豐盛的晚餐。”  
“那得在你找出此案的真相之後了，蕾格烈芙女士和杜瓦爾警官都對此十分關注，我看你最好這就開始，我們還來得及趕上明天在倫敦上演的《理想丈夫》。”  
“任何一位熱愛戲劇的紳士都不應該錯過碧姬緹小姐難得的登臺演出，浪費兩張包廂的戲票就更不可饒恕。”我說道，“不過在這之前我覺得我們沒理由留泰瑞爾先生繼續勞累了，由於他的及時通報，我們才瞭解到這樁奇異失蹤案件不為人知的目擊記錄。非常感謝，泰瑞爾先生，我想時間也快到了您輪班的時候了。”  
泰瑞爾先生聽了我的話眼睛裡冒出亮光，他祝我們午安，隨後就離開了這間起居室。不一會，我就看到他戴著隔音耳罩的腦袋從窗外的樹籬後面飄過。  
“現在，我們可以肯定，昨天夜裡這間房間裡有兩個男人和一個女人。我們可以從地毯上、灑在地上的鼻煙以及地板上分辨出三種不同的腳印。其中最纖細靈巧的這個顯然是瑪格麗特太太的，她是個身材嬌小的女士，穿三碼的細跟鞋。另外這個寬大的足印則是她的丈夫伊奧席夫，我們從這張夫妻二人的肖像畫可以大致推斷，伊奧席夫的身高至少有六英尺。”  
“所以他的腳長應當不小於十英寸，也就是身高的七分之一。”  
“沒錯，林奈烏斯，你的醫學知識總是給我很多助益。看看這個鞋印，足有十一英寸，鞋跟是木質的，而且左腳腳印比右腳要稍微重一些。鑒於右邊這只鞋最近修過，我推測他近期扭傷了右腳，因此最近常把重心擱在左腳上，為了走起來方便，他還新添置了一根堅固、實用的蛇紋木手杖，就靠在你坐著的那把扶手椅邊上。”  
“他的確是這兩個星期才開始用這根手杖的。”尤哈尼那位一直沉默不語的同事確認。  
我跟著那些腳印穿過起居室，一邊觀察一邊說道：“這對夫婦從門口開始爭吵，他們先是動起手來，接著就相互拉扯著穿過起居室，碰倒了這個擺著實驗器具的小桌子。茶桌上的擺設則是被一把掃落的，”說著，我誇張地一揮胳膊，就像揮舞著一把佩劍似的，惹得尤哈尼那位嚴肅的同事往後倒退了一步。“狂怒中的人時常做出這種衝動之舉。而昨晚的第三個人，雖然他留下的痕跡很少，但還是多少有跡可循。他是個腳形瘦長的人，這雙鞋與其他男士的鞋相比後跟顯然略高一些。他的身高應該在五英尺六英寸到五英尺十英寸之間，最高不高過六英尺。而且我們這位神秘的先生還是個癮君子。”  
這個時候，杜瓦爾警官已經把注意力轉移到地上的一根煙頭，他拆開紙卷湊近嗅了嗅煙絲，驚訝地輕呼一聲。“這種烈性捲煙裡摻有鴉片。”  
“正是這樣，杜瓦爾警官。”  
“但這也有可能是伊奧席夫或者瑪格麗特的煙蒂啊。”  
“我倒是覺得這對夫婦應該都沒有抽煙的習慣。在這間起居室裡我沒發現其他的煙頭，也沒有存放任何煙絲，而煙斗——我剛才連這對夫婦的臥房都檢查了一遍，更是一隻也沒有。如果說煙盒還可能是被放在外套口袋裡隨身帶走了，那整個房子裡沒有任何煙絲儲備很顯然也不符合吸煙人士的習慣。”  
“那我們是不是可以認為，這個抽捲煙的男子在伊奧席夫行兇之後幫助他藏匿了瑪格麗特夫人的屍首，而伊奧席夫則匆匆逃命呢？”杜瓦爾警官推測。  
“頭部受到撞擊，又流了相當量的血之後，恐怕會立刻陷入昏迷不醒的狀態。但這處血跡的面積並不太大，就我個人來說，從這個血量很難判斷這人是否喪命。”  
林奈烏斯用他那根尖銳的手杖比劃著那處已經逐漸變暗的血跡說道。隨著他的指引，我卻注意到了壁爐附近的地毯，那上面有一處很深的方形印子，看上去像是什麼東西和座鐘一左一右地分別擺在壁爐兩邊。在我的請求下，那位房東又被尤哈尼請到了起居室裡。  
“這對夫婦的房間平時是您打掃嗎？”  
“是我，只有這戶我一星期打掃兩次。塞因茲先生家自己雇了女傭，樓上的那兩個年輕人又都很古怪，不讓我進去打掃。”  
“那您一定知道，這個地方少了什麼東西。您最好再仔細回憶一下，這房間裡還有什麼別的東西不在了。”  
房東眉頭緊鎖，深思起來。“我能確定，這地方原先擺著一個小雕像，不過，也可能是什麼建築物遺跡的一部分，好像是個聖母像，花崗岩鑿的，看不出什麼顏色……我想原本是白色吧？但是它實在是太舊了，到處是黃色灰綠色的坑窪汙跡，原本的模樣反而不好辨認。”  
“已經很了不起了，太太。”杜瓦爾警官提醒我，“她是個上了年紀的老人，你不能指望她再記住更多住戶家裡的細節了，偵探。”  
“我們會知道的，警官，會知道的。普通人通常的確是不會保有這種準確的影像式記憶。但我們要記住托拜亞斯太太是一位老管家，她從事這份營生已經有幾十年了。打掃住客的房間時，她要保持一切都是原樣，大量重複相同的行為之後，她的潛意識裡肯定留有一些她自己都沒意識到的記憶。”  
“披肩，先生！”沒等林奈烏斯解釋完，房東就突然大聲喊道，“衣帽架上瑪格麗特夫人的披肩不見了，我之前一直都沒發覺，一定是因為這地方剛才就像被野蠻人踐踏過一樣亂。但是我現在想起來，瑪格麗特夫人有一條奶油色披肩，我清楚地記著前兩天打掃的時候它還掛在那兒呢。”  
“奇怪，”杜瓦爾警官說，當他陷入迷惑的時候，他的中東部口音就變得尤其濃重。“無論瑪格麗特夫人是生是死，這個案件牽涉到的所有細節沒一處不顯得十分奇怪。”  
“的確，”我難得地贊同，“十分奇怪。不過除非到了晚上，否則我覺得這裡已經沒有更多東西等我們發現了。讓我們放鬆一下，我提議我們去外邊散散步吧，林奈烏斯。”  
“正合我意，”他站起來附和道，“我們不如這就出去，找個旅店好在吃完晚飯之後有地方落腳。”  
隨後，我們就和杜瓦爾警官以及兩個私人警衛分開。我去詢問房東這幢公寓其他住戶的情況，尤哈尼則請我們一定要在晚上六點之前準時前往蕾格烈芙女士的莊園參加晚會。  
“晚上你最好來找我一趟，我撿到個有意思的東西。”  
在我用手杖敲響房東的房門時，林奈烏斯輕聲說。他悄悄攤開手掌，手心裡躺著一張揉成一團、邊角焦黑的紙條。我還沒來得及回答他，門就開了，門縫裡露出房東皺巴巴的圓臉。林奈烏斯以驚人的速度一翻手掌，把那張字條藏進了口袋裡。  
房東把我們請進屋子裡。簡短的詢問後，房東告訴我們，這幢三層高的公寓分別租給了四戶人。其中一層和二層相互貫通，住戶是瑪格麗特夫婦和塞因茲夫婦，也就是C.C小姐的父母。比較狹小的三樓則租給了兩個獨身的年輕人，其中那個女的目前不在國內，應該是去東方研究當地的熱病去了。這個病理專家平時幾乎不會在家裡落腳，一直在中國、荷蘭、非洲之類的地方跑來跑去。至於另一個則是當地小有名氣的博物學家，他古怪的脾氣就和他的龐大收藏一樣廣為人知。得到這些消息後，我們就和她告別，畢竟這位老人今天受到的驚擾已經夠多了。送我們出去的時候，這位老婦人一直不停地表示，她覺得伊奧席夫先生是絕對不會謀殺他的夫人的。  
“他多喜歡瑪格麗特呀……先生們，你們並不瞭解他們，沒見過這對年輕人一起步行過樹叢的時候伊奧席夫瞅著瑪格麗特的眼神。那姑娘對自己那個心臟病兒子有種病態的執念，他們倆吵架多半是因為這一點。我聽說有傳言那姑娘對自己的兒子施了什麼邪法……流言蜚語總有它產生的根源，有幾天那姑娘就那麼無聲無息地沒影了，我們都猜她是因為施妖術讓員警抓去了。這個男人那幾天看上去筋疲力盡的，他折騰了好幾天才把他老婆弄回來。就算那姑娘後來不愛他了，還和某個脾氣乖戾的男人……通姦，”她從鼻子裡哼了一聲，“他從來都沒有一句抱怨，他就是個那麼軟弱的可憐人。”  
“當然不，托拜亞斯太太。”我安慰她，“我不覺得他在壁爐前面謀殺了自己的妻子，任何結論當下都顯得過早了。”  
“我現在有點理解你的意思了，林奈烏斯。”門一關上，我就對林奈烏斯說。“這個公司裡藏著的秘密恐怕比人們想得要龐大和複雜許多。我從沒遇到過這樣一樁怪異又邪惡的案件，每一個地方都跟它表面上看起來的完全不一樣。”  
“是啊，白朗寧。”  
林奈烏斯輕聲回應，他用手心不在焉地揉撚著路邊的葉子，把它們揉碎又丟在原地。我們並著肩緩步穿過一片稠密濃綠的英國灌木叢，諾丁漢的陽光柔和地落在我們肩上。  
“看來你已經摸到潘德莫尼這個魔鬼的腳趾了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 芬蘭人尤哈尼：尤哈尼（Juhani）是一個芬蘭語名字，因此本文中把他設定為芬蘭人。  
>  蕾格烈芙女公爵的莊園：捏造的莊園，原型是諾丁漢城堡，但是此文中和諾丁漢城堡並立存在。  
>  巴甫洛夫：蘇聯生理學家，提出了通過一系列在狗身上的實驗研究提出了無條件反應的概念。他的研究成為後來的行為主義心理學建立的科學基礎。尤哈尼此處是在使用嘲諷技能。


	4. 3

“啊，布朗寧先生。”尤哈尼為我們開門的時候對我說，“蕾格烈芙女士還以為您二位不會來了呢。晚上好，林奈烏斯先生。”  
“我們是走著來的，”我讓穿著黑呢子制服的男僕拿走我們的帽子和手套，“我和林奈烏斯沿著小路一路散步到這裡。”  
“您來得正是時候。”  
尤哈尼還想和我聊上幾句，我們的頭頂上卻傳來一個女人低沉、強硬的聲音。聽到這話，他立刻轉過身對著樓梯方向。  
這座莊園的主人，蕾格烈芙女公爵緩步走下樓梯。任何人都不會認錯這樣一位富有魅力的女性，她約莫三十多歲，個頭高挑而幹練，舉手投足間流露出自信的風度。她淺褐色的頭髮攏向腦後，袒露出她光潔的額頭和兩道與其說是秀美，不如說是英俊的短眉。這種髮型似乎格外突出了她面容的沉穩和果敢，從而使得她熱烈的紫紅色眼眸像是燃燒一樣奇異。她穿一件沒有任何花邊和飾帶的黑刺李色長裙，脖子上佩戴著一條鑲嵌著碩大菱形紅寶石的項鍊，就連我這樣對珠寶一竅不通的外行都能看得出它價值連城。她的身上有一種東西，令我看到她的第一眼就聯想到了女王陛下本人。我毫不懷疑，她的身軀裡承載著一個勇敢的靈魂，並且擁有在任何一個時代的浪潮裡不落凡俗的英雄人物所具有的自由精神。看著她鎮定自若的表情，會覺得她剛剛不過打輸了一局牌，而不是自己的雇員一家在未知的暴力事件後離奇失蹤。薩爾卡多先生那種高傲的神態與她的氣度相比，只能算得上是拙劣的仿冒品了。  
“我希望本公司突發的小麻煩沒有打亂您在倫敦的安排。”這位不凡的女性邊和我握手邊說。  
“當然不會，蕾格烈芙女士。”我答道，“偵探就是靠著解決麻煩謀生的，隨時為您效勞。”  
從她的態度我看出，她對我謙遜的態度很滿意。接著她對林奈烏斯點點頭，伸手準備同他握手，讓我驚訝的是，林奈烏斯居然接過來親吻了她的手背。這個舉動顯然也出乎蕾格烈芙女公爵意料，但她表現得十分從容，沒露出一絲一毫驚訝之色。她向我們表示歡迎，接著就吩咐尤哈尼帶我們前往大廳。  
“沒想到你還負責迎接來客，我還以為紅斗篷們是私人警衛呢。”  
尤哈尼引我們穿過一條寬闊、明亮的走廊，走廊兩邊都有許多房間，牆壁上掛著繪畫和掛毯，還陳列著雕塑和顏色豔麗的日本甲胄。  
“我們什麼活兒都幹，白朗寧先生。”尤哈尼笑著回答。“我們做私人警衛，也兼做保鏢和車夫，必要的話還得掃煙囪呢——這麼個大公司總得需要些人來幹這幹那。”  
之前我只從遠處眺望過這個莊園，只覺得它像是個精巧的珠寶盒鑲嵌在諾丁漢的樹林和山丘上，但靠近的時候我已經對這處園林獨特的古老與新式建築拼湊的風格有所察覺。這座莊園的大門是由盤曲成藤蔓模樣的鐵條焊成的，兩邊各連接著一根經歷過無數風吹雨打的古老石柱，在這座完全由幾個世紀前的工匠建造的大門頂端卻裝飾著蕾格烈芙女公爵家族的標誌。進入大門之後，我們面前是修建得極為整齊的新鮮草坪和完全新建的、左右工整對稱的花園，看著這樣井然有序的花園，不免會使人覺得圍牆外面叢生的荒草和門房坍塌的遺跡不過是自己的幻想。從外面能夠看到的只是這座莊園的一小部分，我們越往前走，走廊就越發顯得陰暗起來，門廳的動靜已經聽不到了。古老的石牆顯露出光裸的牆體，頭頂的高度也陡然變得高遠起來，我甚至感覺到了一絲寒氣，這座古老城堡一定是依著這座山的岩石開鑿建造的。我向尤哈尼詢問，而他的回答也驗證了我的想法。  
“新修建的只有門廳和您從外面看得到的一小部分，真正的老建築損壞的程度比我們預期的輕微很多。不過，我們仍然從前任所有者手裡買下了它部分現存的圖紙，開始著手修復這裡。”  
“這裡之前的所有者是什麼人？”  
“是個當地的鄉紳，不過他已經去印度做生意很多年沒有回來過了。他的律師轉告我們，他很高興這處無人問津的空置地產能被出售出去。現在，城堡裡有一部分仍然是不開放的，那是因為現在還有一些工匠和建築師在修繕它們。不過今晚舉行晚會的大廳已經修繕完畢了，而且是第一次招待賓客。”  
“其他客人都在大廳嗎？”  
“大部分受邀而來的股東都已經到了，所以她才擔心您可能不會來了。”  
“我自己也覺得來得有些不妥。”  
“您不如把這當做是調查工作提前的酬謝，把案件先放到一邊，只管放鬆享受音樂和食物，再來上一杯好酒，沒什麼能比這更享受了。”  
“杜瓦爾警官也是你們請來協助的嗎？”  
“本郡的大小案件之于克洛維斯·杜瓦爾就像是奶油之於蒼蠅。不，白朗寧先生，他是自己聞到味兒來的。我們本來不想讓員警介入這件事，畢竟這對公司來說是一樁醜聞。但是上午十點鐘剛過，蕾格烈芙女士的信使回來不久，他緊跟著就找上門了。”  
“聽起來，這樁醜聞並沒影響到你的興致。”  
“我能對此做些什麼呢？這對夫婦的下落到頭來還要仰賴您的調查。說到底，那些不過是別人的事罷了。”  
尤哈尼一邊同我們閒聊，一邊信步穿過古老的石砌走廊。他這樣漂亮又有一副冷酷心腸的年輕人，恐怕在任何一位貴婦的沙龍裡都能成為令人稱羨的寵兒。他那對一切都漠不關心、盡情揮霍的姿態正使得淑女們爭相想要親自攻陷這個風流浪子。而她們的自負與盲目的愛情在他看來不過是扣眼上別著的鮮花，是隨取隨用的裝飾物。與他相比，我倒覺得自己並不適合這樣的社交場所。因此當他把我們引到大廳就轉身離開時，我不免替他感到一絲遺憾。  
大廳確實十分華美，高遠的穹頂上描繪著這座城堡所有者的先祖們與利維坦戰鬥的場景，枝形燭臺垂掛在離地面很遠的高處，盡頭巨大的老式壁爐裡，燃燒的木柴劈啪作響。相比之下，在大廳裡隨著樂隊演奏的樂曲起舞的賓客們反而不如穹頂上剝落的彩繪明亮，他們籠罩在忽明忽暗的影子裡，顯得幽暗而陰鬱。儘管毫無理由，這個地方的某些東西卻使我產生了一種奇特的不自在的感覺，因此當晚會結束，我們回到流動著涼爽晚風的戶外時，我由衷地為此高興。  
我和林奈烏斯沿著來的時候走過的小路步行返回運河沿岸，我們的旅館和潘德莫尼的雇員們的公寓都在那附近。隨著西風奔波而去的雲朵的縫隙裡露出弧形的弦月，在慘澹的月光下，我看到野草和毛茛叢生在起伏不平、綿長坑窪的山嶽地帶。更遠的地方，諾丁漢運河在黑暗中平緩地流淌，反射著一點細碎的白色月光。雖然蕾格烈芙女公爵的莊園內部帶給我的那種未知的陰鬱影響還多少殘留在我的心裡，但此刻已經被荒野的濕潤空氣沖淡。  
“那真不是一個可以使人感到愉快的地方。”我對林奈烏斯說，“真難想像，四五百年來，當地的一支家族一直居住在這裡，一代又一代地在腐朽的石牆後面死去。一想到這些就不免使我感到沉重。”  
“你接下來恐怕要說走廊裡那些肖像畫中的先人們一路上都在我們背後緊盯著我們，向我們施加無形的恫嚇了。”  
與我相比，林奈烏斯倒顯得很愜意，他一邊走一邊輕快地揚起他的手杖，好像早晨那封委託信帶給他的憂慮此刻已經一掃而空。他的話音裡帶著種神經質的輕快，這與他平時給人的穩重而自持的印象很不相襯，顯然，這件離奇的案件在困擾我的同時也同樣糾纏著他，而他與潘德莫尼公司之間那些秘而不宣的往事恐怕使得他的心情比我更加煩亂。儘管如此，他還是不希望我被他複雜的心情所影響，才會和我開玩笑。這玩笑多少消除了我從那幢古老建築的深處帶出來的苦悶，但與之相比，發生在諾丁漢運河岸邊的紅磚房子裡這樁失蹤案件的疑雲卻仍然壓在我的心頭，他的話恰恰喚起了這些沉重的思考。當我再次開口時，聲音裡也帶上了和案情同樣沉重和疑慮。  
“我們這次碰到的案件無疑透露出一些極為危險和邪惡的徵象。”我思忖著，“C.C 小姐和泰瑞爾先生的描述不存在出入，這兩人的證詞都指向一種初想之下似乎十分符合情理的可能性。鑒於這對夫婦之間存在不少芥蒂，這樣的情況似乎不難理解——瑪格麗特夫人是個性格強硬的女士，況且她還是一個護子心切的母親；而伊奧席夫是個性格軟弱的人，恐怕他十分懼怕妻子出格的舉動給他的風評帶來的諸多不良影響，並且他還被同事們背後的流言蜚語持續糾纏。他們在夜間越爭吵情緒越激動，終於，伊奧席夫在怒火的支配下拋棄了理智，對妻子訴諸暴力，而瑪格麗特夫人的頭部正好撞上了堅硬的壁爐腳。然而，在我聽C.C小姐那番頗具想像力和文采的描述時，就有一種近乎直覺的感覺在我的頭腦深處提醒著我，不能太過輕率地下結論。”  
“我能不能認為你也覺得，瑪格麗特夫人並沒有在自家的壁爐前喪命呢？”  
“我恐怕，瑪格麗特夫人恐怕不僅沒有在昨天夜裡喪命，還做了這樁恐怖罪行的幫兇。我剛才說過，C.C小姐的經歷和泰瑞爾先生的證詞似乎都把這樁離奇的失蹤指向一場極為淺薄的犯罪。然而那間屋子裡的種種跡象卻在我眼前展露出一幅全然不同的畫面。我想，C.C小姐沒有理由為了編造不存在的事實而一大早不經梳洗就趕到倫敦向我們求助。然而如果事情真的像C.C 小姐和泰瑞爾先生的描述那樣，那麼只有一種可能，但這種可能又使我十分迷惑。”  
“你正猜測瑪格麗特夫婦假裝彼此爭吵，以在他們刻意製造的一系列混亂響動中掩蓋一些別的動靜。你是認為他們有可能實施了一樁精心計畫的謀殺，將昨晚房間裡的第三個人謀害了吧？”  
“這是符合證人們的敘述的情況下我所能得出的唯一猜想，在這對夫婦以未知的理由把這名男子殺害之後，丈夫急匆匆地出門，故意讓人看見吸引眾人的注意力，而太太則利用他爭取到的時間藏匿屍體、破壞證據。他們以一種令人嘆服的耐心對這個神秘的男子布下了長達一年的圈套，如果事情真的是這樣，那我可真要對這個世上人的內心究竟能墮落到何等險惡的地步而歎為觀止了。”  
林奈烏斯漫不經心地聽著我分析，他看起來似乎猶豫著想要說些什麼。就在這時，背後一陣硬革皮靴踏在地面上的聲音打斷了我們的思路。  
“偵探！”  
我轉過身去，已經從來人濃重的中東部口音聽出他就是白天和我們一起勘察瑪格麗特夫婦起居室的克洛維斯·杜瓦爾警官。在潮濕的濃霧裡，他提著一盞煤氣燈，快跑幾步追上了我們。  
“我遠遠看見兩個人在小路上散步，立刻就認出是你們。”杜瓦爾警官追上我們之後喘著氣說，他披著一件長斗篷用來抵禦河岸附近夜晚濃重的寒冷霧氣。“你們一定要原諒我的唐突。這一帶是小城鎮，人們都認識彼此，本地人是不會在夜晚降臨的時候到這個莊園附近散步的。”  
“當然不會，杜瓦爾警官。我們剛才也從遠處就聽到了您的動靜。”  
林奈烏斯和藹地回答，隨後我向他介紹了我這位朋友和自己。  
“原來您是大衛·白朗寧先生。”杜瓦爾警官接過我的名片就著煤氣燈的光亮仔細看過之後說。“他們說請來了倫敦的偵探，我就應該想到會是您。您在雙生子殺人案中的表現著實精彩。”  
“原來報紙上是這麼叫的，聽著像是個馬戲團。我自己倒覺得那是個泛善可陳的案子，對我並沒有什麼深遠的意義。如果不是那樁案件牽涉到我們的那位謙遜周到的男僕布勞的清白，我絕對不會去干涉蘇格蘭場的偵辦。我為那些根本付不起一個便士給我的人們解決的難題遠比富有的主顧要多，然而到頭來把我的名字炒得沸沸揚揚的案件卻基本上都是那些豪宅、私人俱樂部和郵輪上的富人所製造的。”  
“要讓這裡的人裝作不知道您的名氣是不可能的，白朗寧先生。既然你們已經到這裡來了，那麼您顯然對這樁案件很感興趣。我想，您的到來就意味著這是一樁非常不尋常的案件。”  
“杜瓦爾警官，我早料到你會這樣覺得。我剛才也在和林奈烏斯說，我想不起來自己遇到過什麼比這更古怪的案子了。我想您是自己得到消息的吧？我聽潘德莫尼公司那些私人警衛說，他們並不想通過員警解決這件事。”  
“是巡警迦納發現的。半夜三點多鐘，那幢公寓的一樓卻燈火通明，門外擠了好幾個穿紅斗篷的警衛，這幫人的出現往往意味著准沒好事。我一接到迦納的通報，就立刻馬不停蹄地趕到現場。結果證明這裡並沒什麼我能做的事。就算這樣，我還是得緊趕慢趕地往公寓區跑，我們可不敢說這些外國人能做出些什麼來。”  
“您是說潘德莫尼礦產公司的外國雇員們吧。”  
“全諾丁漢有一半人不是本郡人，而另一半也快了。”杜瓦爾警官面色陰沉地說道，“這裡原本是處安靜的鄉下，那個女人從古斯塔夫手裡買下這座園林開始，這裡就湧來越來越多的外來者，治安也比過去混亂了許多。”  
我們三個並肩沿著濃密的灌木叢行走，我發現他是個性情含蓄，面容嚴峻的人，下巴上的短須修得很仔細，眼神和動作裡透露著一種奇特的細膩。他看起來像是個喜愛狩獵的鄉紳，或者儀態威嚴的女王衛隊士兵，不管他看起來像什麼，他確實不像人們印象中一名縣警的模樣。談話間，他跟我們講述起那座城堡原本的主人，那位名叫古斯塔夫的年輕貴族的事情。  
“我與古斯塔夫從很年輕的時候就認識。他比我小，具體小多少我也說不清楚，因為他直到快三十歲臉上還是帶著少年的豐腴，在我們都還小的時候年齡的差異在外表上所能顯露的特徵卻少之又少。他異常早熟，在我剛剛認識他的那個年歲裡就掌握了極為淵博而又令人驚異的知識。考慮到他那個家族古怪而狼藉的名聲，他活躍而親善的性格就顯得非常難得——數個世紀以來，他的家族一直以一種近乎遁隱的方式生活在那座古老破敗的城堡裡。據說他們在中世紀十分輝煌，曾經同‘勇敢的’艾德蒙共同抗擊丹麥人。但拋開那些由於太過久遠而僅存於歌謠裡的豐功偉績，這裡剩下的只是一支日漸衰落的古老血脈，以及一座坍塌陷落、逐漸傾頹的中世紀廢墟。  
“儘管當地人對他的態度就像他們對待這個家族的一切事物一樣，充滿難以置信的嫌惡和恐懼，古斯塔夫仍然很頻繁地與鎮上的人們來往。他尤其喜歡和我相處，雖然我對於他口裡稱頌的那些怪誕、古老的歌謠並不能領會什麼，我仍然被他非凡的才學所吸引。我的父親從我和古斯塔夫交好的一開始就對我極為不滿，他也曾經多次在公開的場合指責古斯塔夫，說了許多使人難堪的話。不過我二十歲那年的冬天他在一次巡邏的時候掉進了冰涼刺骨的運河裡，那之後他在床上一躺就是快四分之一個世紀。我繼承了父輩的衣缽擔當起這一帶的縣警。而古斯塔夫，他從沒有做什麼正當的工作，祖先所遺留下來的財富讓他不至於陷入悲慘的境地。  
“我們之間的友情日益深厚，但有的時候，我仍然微妙地感覺到他散發著年輕活力的身體裡有一種頹敗的氣息，他的眼睛不像是青年，倒更像是個神采奕奕的老人。這不由得讓我聯想到一些關於這個家族不祥的傳聞。在這些連想像力最豐富的文學作品都難以企及的古怪傳說裡，山腳下的老城堡裡住著的是一群不會老也不會死的怪物，他們會爬進這座城堡內部深處延伸到地底的地穴中居住；在一些更匪夷所思的版本中，這座城堡裡一直都只有一個居民，他既是這個家族同艾德蒙二世並肩作戰的祖先，也是古斯塔夫本人。  
“出於某種我自己都說不清楚的顧慮，我開始提防他，並變得疑神疑鬼起來。但無論我如何揣測，古斯塔夫待我卻始終很殷勤。這樣的情況持續到我三十多歲當上地方員警的長官，有一次他突然對我說他要去印度做些買賣，那個時候他的面貌看起來還和十幾歲的少年人一樣。由於他一直遊手好閒，我也覺得他這個想法對於鍛煉他處理帳目和股票很有好處，於是祝他好運。  
“一開始他還寫過信給我，說他把手裡的幾處石棉礦脫手小賺了一筆，並且接下來打算和人合夥投資烏代普爾的一處鑽石礦。我回信祝賀他，但那之後我再也沒從他那收到任何回音。”  
“我想，直到蕾格烈芙女公爵買下並且翻建了這裡，你才又得到了他的消息。”  
“這是這樣，這之前我之前一直以為他在印度當地染上霍亂死了呢。我實在想不通，他這樣古老家族的後裔竟然會把祖先傳承下來的祖宅輕易賣給一個外人，還是蕾格烈芙這種特立獨行的女人。我可以用一個詞描述她這種人——女權主義。她雇傭女人做男人們的工作，上帝保佑，她無疑是那種會現身于女權的集會上的鬧事者。”  
“我今天倒是和她見了一面。她的確是一位前衛的女性，談吐和風度完全不遜於議會裡那些議員，政壇沒有她的一席之地實在是一種遺憾。”  
“上帝不會容忍這樣的事情。”杜瓦爾警官瞪大了眼睛說。“我沒想到，原來您是支持這種荒謬想法的人。”  
“您講了個很奇妙的故事。”林奈烏斯適時地插進話來。我們交談的過程裡，他一直專心地聽著，眼睛在煤氣燈黯淡的燈光裡閃閃發亮，好像他正在鑒賞珍奇的植物標本一樣。“我不懂民俗和文學，倒是對您的專業見解非常感興趣。您為什麼不說說自己對瑪格麗特夫婦失蹤的看法呢？”  
“依我看來，這絕不是一樁盜竊或是強盜案。這對夫婦臥室裡完好的保險櫃以及放在床頭櫃上的珠寶都可以說明這點。我覺得這很明顯是情殺。”  
“哦？看來這對夫婦的花邊消息不止潘德莫尼公司的雇員之間流傳甚廣，連當地人也對此略知一二呢。”  
杜瓦爾警官似乎有些回避談起有關於這對夫婦的流言蜚語，他拿手揉了揉下巴上修得整整齊齊的鬍鬚，然後有點不情願地說道：“瑪格麗特夫人在這附近很是有些名聲，至於這名聲是好是壞就很難說了。”  
我們又和他聊了一英里當地的風土人情之後，他終於告訴我們，瑪格麗特夫人是個很有學識的女人，還是個地質學家。她和周圍鄰居處得很好，這顯然是由於她招人喜歡的外表和積極參加社交的天性。可以肯定的是，她曾經去過美國，還在那待過一段時間。這樣的女性在潘德莫尼礦產公司裡並不算是很少見，但這些人中只有很少一部分像瑪格麗特這樣，有家室和孩子，並且具有一切人們眼裡一位受人尊敬的已婚女士所應有的品行。  
總之，雖然當地那些保守的老派人士對待這家人還是帶著懷疑和試探，但是他們在心裡已經接受了瑪格麗特夫婦。與他那招人喜歡的妻子相比，伊奧席夫倒更像金子旁邊的煤塊。他比妻子大上十幾歲，是個沉悶的男人。他並不像妻子那樣樂於參加當地的活動，偶爾和人說話的時候，總帶著一種彆扭的像是極力掩飾討好的態度。不過，後來人們對他的看法還是有所改善。這主要是出於對一個被自己的妻子敗壞了名聲的丈夫的可憐。  
“這麼說，關於瑪格麗特夫人有情人的傳言一開始是沒有的？”  
“這種流言準確地說是從去年這個時候才開始流傳的。而且就跟所有的謠言一樣，沒有人知道這流言最初的源頭是哪裡。但是一個秋天過去之後，幾乎每個人都知道，有人在運河岸邊的灌木叢附近看見瑪格麗特夫人和一個男子親密地幽會。這個人還言之鑿鑿地說，此人不可能是伊奧席夫，因為他每個星期的這時候都當班。過了一陣，當地還緊接著發生了一件事，就是瑪格麗特夫人徹底地消失了幾天蹤影。那些傳統、正派的本地人都相信，她是去找她在美國結識的秘密情人了。老天在上，那時候他們夫婦可是已經有孩子了！”  
“這麼說來不是本地的縣警逮捕她的咯？”  
“當然不是。您怎麼會這樣認為呢？”他吃驚地回答。  
“我聽這對夫婦的房東說，她本人和另一些人都認為瑪格麗特夫人失蹤是由於她被逮捕了，因為她企圖對自己的孩子施行巫術。”  
聽了我的話，杜瓦爾警官哈哈大笑。  
“這裡的人都有些迷信。”笑完了他搖搖頭，“這就跟他們對古斯塔夫無端的成見一樣，頑固得可怕。”  
“我很高興聽您這麼說，要不然我們可真要發愁這案件要和您商量呢，還是要找神父商量了。”林奈烏斯說，“畢竟我們可是活在19世紀呀。”  
“那你們怎麼看這樁案子？”  
“毫無頭緒！”   
“但是，既然您都找出了那間屋子裡當時有三個人的證據，”杜瓦爾警官慢慢地說，用懷疑的眼光輪流看著我和林奈烏斯，“您一定有什麼想法吧？”  
“在沒有足夠的事實作為依據的情況下，說什麼似乎都顯得過早了。當地人關於瑪格麗特夫人的情人都知道些什麼呢？如果按照您的思路，這可能是一條很重要的線索。”  
“這個人非常神秘，從來也沒有人敢說目睹過他的長相或者認出他的身份。不過我幾乎可以確定，他就是房間裡那個穿高鞋跟鞋子的癮君子。”  
“按照這個思路思考，這人留下的痕跡也還是太少了，他的足跡也只有零星幾處，很難判斷他當時到底在房間裡做了什麼。”  
“他一定是泰瑞爾先生趕到警衛的值班室報告見聞之後踩著窗臺進入起居室的。他之所以不走大門是怕引起房東太太的注意，可是，他本來準備幽會的對象卻倒在一片狼藉的起居室裡，死相淒慘。看到眼前的慘景，這個本來就心虛的人嚇得魂不附體，立刻就逃走了。你們走了之後我又仔細把房子搜尋了一遍，沒有找到任何彈落的煙灰和被煙灰灼燒的痕跡，這說明他在起居室呆的時間非常短。這根含有鴉片的烈性捲煙沒准是他在震驚中張大了嘴巴時掉在房間裡的呢。”  
“看來您做了一番很細緻調查，也做出了合理的推測，我和我的朋友一下午倒是毫無進展了。”我說道，“但是，您怎麼解釋瑪格麗特夫人的屍體現在何處呢？”  
“這我目前還沒有頭緒。”杜瓦爾警官皺起眉頭。  
說話間，我們已經走到了運河岸邊的大路上，瑪格麗特夫婦所住的那幢公寓就在我們視野裡煤氣燈的光亮照不到的地方。先前我們以為是過於潮濕和濃重的夜晚的霧氣，其實是輕薄到幾乎難以察覺的小雨，潮濕的地面上模模糊糊地映出路燈的燈光。  
“我恐怕不得不返回崗位，繼續我巡邏的路線了。”這位陪伴了我們兩英里路的警官用手裡的煤氣燈往遠處照了照，“這條路前幾天塌方了一處，還沒有完全修好。為了安全的考慮，在塌方處的路燈上裹了紅色的薄紗以警示路人。上帝保佑你們，先生們。”  
說完，他用手碰了碰警帽向我們致意。我們看著他轉身往山嶽地帶走去，那一點煤氣燈的光點，很快就消失在漆黑的夜色裡。這幅景象不知為什麼給人一種荒蕪而淒涼的感受，一時間，我們兩個居然沉默起來。  
一抬頭，漆黑夜空就迎向我，薄雲的陰影緩慢籠罩，零碎的星星像是一塊破爛天鵝絨的蟲蛀洞眼裡透出的光亮。我默默注視著那些寥落的星星墜入運河黑色的波濤中，在視線裡變得越來越小。我們這樣一言不發地走了一會之後，林奈烏斯突然用手穿過我的腋下緊緊攥住了我的胳膊。  
“你不會介意我靠著你吧，大衛？”他低聲說， “下雨天，我的腿總是帶給我很多困擾。”  
“當然不會，雷納德。”我也叫了他的教名。他願意仰賴我的幫助，在我看來是他對我的親近和信任的表現，這讓我多少感到有些高興。得到我的首肯之後，他就略微向我這邊傾斜身體，把重量放在我的身上。雖然待人溫和親切，林奈烏斯卻一向是個十分不喜歡向別人尋求幫助的人，他堅持奉行某種獨善其身的原則。有的時候，他這種態度使得我們周圍的人覺得他非常難以親近，而事實也的確如此。  
“你注意到今晚一直和蕾格烈芙女士攀談的那個中年人了嗎？”  
“你是說那個蓄著白色絡腮鬍鬚的黃臉膛紳士？我認為他患有肝病。”  
“如何見得？”  
“患肝病的人，通常臉色都多少有些發黃。那位先生的嘴裡還散發出一股酸臭的味道，這是由於肝病影響了他的消化，使得胃裡消化不良的食物的氣體泛到了嘴裡。”  
“我倒是看出，他的女伴是個賭徒，最近剛剛變賣了他送給她的珠寶。”  
“這是由於她耳朵上那個比所戴耳環大了一圈的白印嗎？”  
“主要是由於我認出她是梅倫先生開設的賭場的常客。”我說，“路德先生經常跟我說，他有本錢了就和梅倫先生合夥開一家當鋪。這樣賭徒們從他這典當所得的錢財一轉手又進了梅倫先生的口袋，實在是個巧妙的生財之道。”  
“路德先生倒是從沒和我談起過這些。”  
“他大概是覺得你並不會對這些閒話感興趣。他經常覺得你是位有點冷漠的房客。”  
“這些在我看來的確不是很有意思。不過，路德先生侍弄花草倒是很有一套，我覺得比起投機商人，他更適合做一名園丁。”  
“這就是了，林奈烏斯。你關心的都是人以外的事物，因此人們才常常覺得你難以接近。”  
“也不是那麼難的。”  
林奈烏斯輕輕地回答我，就好像我們周圍還會有什麼人把這句話聽去似的。他的鼻子和嘴裡冒出白氣，叫人看了感覺寒冷。看得出，陰冷氣候對他的影響比我要嚴峻許多，他也的確已經把領子豎起來以抵禦英格蘭十月的寒風。杜瓦爾警官說的那處路面塌方點就在不遠處接近地平線的地方，在眾多路燈昏黃的反光中，那處紅色的亮點就像是輪盤賭上那個紅色的小格子。  
我很猶豫要不要就這麼問他，杜瓦爾警官叫住我們之前他是不是有什麼話要說。但我又很喜歡現在我們之間沉默的氣氛，這種沉默並不會讓人尷尬，反而會使我感覺和林奈烏斯更親近了一些。在解決案件的過程中，我的這位好友總是知無不言地給予我幫助，但這次案件裡他似乎顯得尤為謹慎，幾乎沒有和我探討過什麼。我們在那處接近塌方的路燈下的時候他轉向我，在路上停下來。從他的表情我看出，他已經做出了決定要向我袒露他心中壓抑的秘密。我看著我的同伴那溫和平靜的面孔和沉著的目光，在紅光造成的怪異光影下，有什麼從我的頭腦裡一閃而過。  
“都對上了！”  
林奈烏斯剛張開嘴，還沒來得及吐出一個字。他驚訝地看著我突然緊緊抓住他的肩膀，不得不兩隻手都攥住我的胳膊才能穩住自己。  
“C.C小姐說得沒錯！不忠，爭吵，兇殺，第三個人，全都對上了。我之前一直被自相矛盾的證據困擾著，現在我全都明白了！人的心多麼複雜可怕啊，林奈烏斯！”我興奮地大叫，“最平淡無奇的犯罪往往看上去最為神秘，這樁案件正好相反。在看似情殺顯而易見的表像下，犯罪的實質如此精確而高明。這是樁多麼巧妙的冷血謀殺！”  
我熱切地和林奈烏斯不明所以的視線相互對視，白天裡案件的種種敘述和現場的無數細節此刻在我的腦子裡飛速盤旋，並且拼湊成了一幕完整的犯罪過程。  
“現在我最想知道的是，泰瑞爾先生為什麼要撒謊呢？”


	5. 4

無論身處何種事業的進程中，人們總不可避免地要身陷困境的泥潭。偵探的生活總是伴隨著混亂和無序，罪惡的滋生並不分富裕和貧窮。當一個富有正義感和善良本性的人眼睜睜看著無辜的人在眼前死去，或者被惡人套上汙名的枷鎖，他的意志難免也要經受考驗。一直以來，就算境遇特別不幸，我的生涯裡也從沒有一次經歷能像這次這樣危險。此時此刻，我非常需要立刻與林奈烏斯分享我所見到的一切，聽聽他的看法，緩和我受到強烈刺激的神經。

旅館後門附近有一棵高大的山毛櫸樹，沿著它爬上二樓的窗臺對我來說是一件輕而易舉的事。我撬開窗戶輕手輕腳地跳進他的房間裡，儘量不發出聲音。林奈烏斯坐在床邊的地板上，腦袋挨著床沿，半夢半醒。房間裡一片昏暗，爐子已經熄滅了，只有寫字臺上還點著一根搖搖晃晃的羊油蠟燭，桌面上還擱著一塊被擠壓過的檸檬和一杯水，有一種劣質石灰裡硫化物雜質特有的輕微刺鼻氣味，看來我這位朋友睡前還做了一些酸堿實驗。我輕輕走近，他突然就醒了，驀地睜開眼睛，警惕地仰視著我。當他認出眼前這個滿臉鬍子、穿得破破爛爛的醉漢是我喬裝的之後，那種緊張就消失了

“你幹嘛不睡到床上去？爐子也沒點，你的手都凍僵了。”

“我在做實驗，”我的朋友咕噥，“思考。”

“我十分確信，如果你繼續不生火在這坐著，思維也會凍住。”

我跳起來去給爐子生火。林奈烏斯往旁邊挪了挪，因為被我的動作碰到了而有些不耐煩。

“至少沒有凍住你的手腳，我看他們還靈活得很，可以帶著你爬上二樓的窗戶悄無聲息地鑽進別人的房間裡。”

“我不想把你吵醒，林奈烏斯。”

“既然你都來了，我怎麼能指望不被吵醒呢？。”

“我還你為你會等我呢。今天一下午，我都覺得你可能有些事要和我講。” 我說道。

“的確，”林奈烏斯承認。他停頓了一下，喃喃地說：“我有些事要告訴你。”

“我也有些發現要立刻跟你商量。”

我坐到他旁邊的床沿上，他動了動，然後蜷起身，頭靠在我的腿旁邊。“你先。”

“我跟蹤了泰瑞爾先生。”

“顯而易見。”

“在那之前我還有點別的罪過要懺悔。”

我一邊說一邊點上隨身攜帶的煙斗，就著煙嘴吸了兩口，感覺精神略微平穩下來了，於是說道：“泰瑞爾先生上的是晚班，在他結束工作之前我還有三個多小時。我就潛進瑪格麗特夫婦的寓所，偷偷查看了塞因茲先生和樓上那位年輕的博物學家的鞋底，結果證明這位博物學家正是踩在窗臺上那枚神秘鞋印的主人。他的外套裡有煙盒，裡面的紙煙跟杜瓦爾警官撿到的一樣，顯然是他自己卷的。他的研究報告告訴我他叫羅梭。”

“看來這位羅梭先生是直接從自己二樓的窗戶翻進一樓的情婦家裡的，過程之便捷倒是出人意料。”

“你說得不錯，林奈烏斯，不過只差一點，只差一點。我認為就算瑪格麗特夫人真的有那麼一位情人，也不是這位羅梭先生，他和瑪格麗特夫人沒有任何超過鄰居之外的親密關係。至於原因，我很快會跟你解釋。”我一邊吸著煙一邊對他說道，“確認了這一點之後，我就回來向旅館的門房打聽泰瑞爾先生工作的地點。杜瓦爾警官說得沒錯，這的確是個人人都認識彼此的小地方，門房不僅知道泰瑞爾先生的辦公室所在，還熱情地告訴我他下班一定會經過這家旅館後門那條街。我立刻回到房間，十幾分鐘之後，我就把自己打扮成了一個落魄的老酒鬼。我從窗戶爬到一樓，蹲在旅館後門的貨箱後邊等著泰瑞爾先生路過。

“三點半過了一會，泰瑞爾先生的腦袋果然出現在貨箱後面。我立刻就跟上了他。泰瑞爾先生背對著我穿過濕漉漉的街道，一路上和熟悉的店家打招呼，還在城堡大道邊的‘耶路撒冷老驛站’酒館喝了一杯麥芽酒，然後這位討人喜歡的年輕紳士就回到了自己的寓所。”

“中規中矩。”林奈烏斯評價，“有點兒太中規中矩了。”

“你說的很有道理。如果事情這麼簡單，我早該在幾個小時前就回來了。進了家門沒過四五分鐘，泰瑞爾先生就從後門離開了家。他裹緊了外套左右張望了一番，接著就邁步踏進濃濃的夜色裡。值得注意的是，當他路過我們下榻的旅館時，有另一個人也同樣跟上了他。不過那是個蹩腳的追蹤者，三下兩下就被甩掉了。我把自己藏得很隱蔽，跟著他在諾丁漢的大街小巷裡繞來繞去。以我的本領，他永遠都不會發覺有人在跟著他，除非我想。”

“他最終鑽進了諾丁漢城堡的廢墟裡，我跟著他進入了一個地下洞穴，這裡原來是和諾丁漢其他地下洞穴相通的。怪不得愛德華三世的母親伊莎貝拉能在這座酒吧後身的一間密室裡與馬奇伯爵幽會。這裡的結構非常複雜，而且越往深處四周越寒意逼人，洞穴的一處側壁上有一道隱蔽的裂口，泰瑞爾一閃身就鑽了進去。這個裂口後面是一條沒有分叉的通道，開鑿得非常粗糙。我在這條陡峭的通道裡摸著黑前進迂回了一個多小時，進入了一處天然的地下洞穴，在那裡我看到了令人極為震驚的一幕。”

“你看到了某種神廟的遺跡。”林奈烏斯閉著眼說。

“林奈烏斯！”我低聲驚呼，“以女王的名義，你必須得告訴我你是怎麼知道的。”

他沒有回答我的問題，而是垂下腦袋，把手插進頭髮裡。“我該阻止你來的。”他沉重地說，整張臉都陷入爐火造成的陰影裡，“我怎麼會愚鈍至此，竟沒有從一開始就看出端倪。”

他壓低的話音裡掩飾不住地流露出極大的挫敗，在我與他相處的這些年裡，我從沒見他被什麼打敗過，那是唯一一次。

“林奈烏斯，”我說，“不要這樣消沉，我們……”

我正想找點話來安慰他，他卻突然抬起頭，以一種極為凝重的表情望著我。

“等我們解決了這個案子，我會把一切都告訴你。”他說道。“相信我。”

“如你所願，林奈烏斯。”我說道，“就跟你說得一樣，我進入的是一座像古代神廟一樣空曠而又高大的遺跡內部，完全沿著天然的岩體開鑿，有兩三個坎特伯雷大教堂那麼大。所有岩石表面都佈滿怪誕的原始彩繪，描繪著我完全沒有見過也不想瞭解的內容。洞穴的地勢逐漸向中央凹陷，地下水彙集在這裡，形成一個小型的湖泊。在湖泊黑色的水面中央擺放著一台機器，我可以保證那是歐洲科技的產物。它是橢圓形的，下部沒入湖面裡，像一顆邪惡又畸形的珍珠。任何有理智的人都知道它絕對不是為了什麼良善的目的被創造出來的。”

我向林奈烏斯描述我的所見，其間一刻不停地抽煙。裝填煙葉的時候，我看見自己的手在發抖，而我很慶倖林奈烏斯沒有注意到這一點。

“我接著看見了泰瑞爾先生，他的頭從一座猙獰的石像後面探出。我能肯定，鎮上任何喜愛這位紳士的居民都不曾見過他臉上那個狂熱而渴望的表情，不然他們一定會從中解讀出那種瘋狂的先兆。他在觀察那部機器，不如說，是在觀察那部機器旁邊站著的兩個人。”

“瑪格麗特夫人。”

“完全正確，正是我們的案件中無辜的受害者瑪格麗特女士。她站在那審視那部機器，用手撫摸它，眼睛在黑暗裡閃閃發亮。”

“我猜，另一個不是伊奧席夫。” 說完，他又閉上眼睛，腦袋歪向另一邊。

“不走運的伊奧席夫先生這時候估計已經沉到了諾丁漢運河的河床上，和那個不知所蹤的雕像綁在一起，再也沒機會浮上水面。一件沉重的東西被帶走了，這很不尋常，兇手拿著一個不大不小的老舊聖母像能做什麼呢？看到窗戶外面的運河，我就明白了，沒有什麼比平靜無波的水面最適合埋藏這樁罪惡的秘密。瑪格麗特旁邊的是個像鬥牛犬一樣的中年男人，四肢短粗，身材與其說臃腫，不如說是顯得精壯。這兩個人在談話，他們不知道有人在這裡窺探，沒有刻意壓低聲音。在這個有著眾多突出岩石的天然洞穴中，他們說的每一個字都無比清晰地在岩體之間不斷回蕩。

“‘它只剩最後一點小問題，為了保險，我們最好等到下一次新月再啟動。’

“‘我已經等不下去了……’瑪格麗特夫人顯得非常急切，‘我的孩子已經等不下去了。’

“‘但是，這個漏洞恐怕會帶來一些不穩定的因素。’那個男人說道。

“‘明天天一黑我們就啟動它，拉姆。’

“那個洞穴裡有著一種離奇又異樣的氣氛，光是看到那些陌生的雕刻和繪畫都讓我後背發涼，那是一種邪惡的徵兆。房東太太是個很迷信的老人，但是她確實有一點說對了，那就是瑪格麗特夫人已經在治療自己孩子的疾病這條路上失去了理智。天曉得那個機器能做出些什麼，讓伊奧席夫先生這樣軟弱的男人冒死也要阻止他的妻子。”我拿過桌子上的白蘭地就著瓶子灌了一口，卻把自己嗆住了，不停地咳嗽。“他們打算在明天的午夜啟動它，林奈烏斯。就明天，瑪格麗特夫人要把自己的孩子放進那個機器裡。”

林奈烏斯突然伸手按住了我擱在膝蓋上不停顫抖的右手。這時候我才發現自己的呼吸多急促，語速有多快，多焦躁不安。他的手還是冷冰冰的，一雙眼睛沉靜地與望著我。

“林奈烏斯。”我呻吟道。

“我知道。”

他用幾乎聽不見的聲音回應，兩隻手穩穩地握著我。“我這麼說可能會使你看不起我，覺得我是個膽小怕事的懦夫。但是我還是要奉勸你，忘了潘德莫尼吧，永遠別再提這幾個字。如果我們現在動身，還來得及乘早班車回倫敦去。別再管跟潘德莫尼有關的任何事，這是為了你好，白朗寧。”

“我絕不會那麼看你，我親愛的朋友！”他真情流露的勸告讓我感動不已，我握著他的手大聲說道，“我很清楚你是不願意我面臨危險才給我這個警告。看得出來，如果不是為了幫助我，你根本就不會再接近這裡。”

“沒錯，到死也不會。”

“但是我沒法看著一個不足周歲的小嬰兒被他瘋狂的母親放進那個該詛咒的危險機器裡。我知道你也做不到，林奈烏斯。因為比起我來，你顯然對這家公司背後龐大的黑暗更加一清二楚。”

林奈烏斯聽了這話好像被狠狠蟄了一下，他猛地閉上眼，表情顯得痛苦，抓著我的手也收緊了。他眼睛下面由於徹夜未眠而浮上來的烏青色陰影使得他看上去比任何時候都要憔悴，像個染上致命的疾病將要死去的人。

“你已經考慮過我的話了，是不是？”

他用那種難受的表情對我說，我沒回答他，因為他的臉上有一種東西叫我說不出話來。他觀察著我的臉，重重歎了口氣。

“別怨我，白朗寧。如果我說斑疹傷寒爆發了，我要在醫院裡住上幾周照顧病人，你會怎麼想？”

“別去。”我下意識地回答，然後因為懊惱閉上嘴。

林奈烏斯對我苦笑。

“你知道我無論如何都會去的，林奈烏斯。但你的勸告確實給了我別的啟發。”我說道。“我認為你應該回倫敦去，好好睡上一覺，修養精神。看得出，你和這個公司間的過往給你造成了極大的困擾，後面的行動必然極為兇險。我希望至少你能平安無事。”

“顯然，你的話我也已經考慮過了。”林奈烏斯一轉眼就擺脫了那種苦悶的表情，眼睛像是水銀一樣閃閃發亮。他往我的手裡塞了個東西，噝噝地說，“眼下有比睡眠更緊迫的事情要我們去做。”

我攤開手，展開林奈烏斯在瑪格麗特夫婦房間內撿到的那張紙條，紙張和蕾格烈芙女公爵寫給我的短信是一樣的。我把它拿在手裡反復檢查了正面和背面，除了火星的灼痕什麼也沒有。

“這實在是太不同尋常了。”我搖搖頭，“一張字條被丟進火爐，顯然是不想它被別人看見，然而它又是空白的，這其中的矛盾反而說明大有文章。我推測它是由某種無色的化學藥品寫成的，你桌子上的東西告訴我，它碰到酸性或者是鹼性的化學藥品就會顯現出顏色。”

林奈烏斯臉上的表情顯示出讚賞，然而那種憂慮的陰翳一刻也沒離開他的眉梢，他若有所思地沉默了片刻，對我攤開手掌，緩緩展開了他手裡另一塊被汗水弄得潮濕的紙片。

“我想，這件事最好由你親自參與。”

“我怎麼沒發現呢，”我拿過他手裡的紙團，“你已經用另一半字條做過實驗了。你給我的這張紙條雖然四邊都是被手撕開的，但是有一邊的邊緣是新鮮的。”

“我的桌上有一杯水，是我用石灰調的。你會發現，閣樓住著的泥水匠為這件事提供了極大的便利。”林奈烏斯說道，“把石灰水滴到紙上，小心別碰到手。至少，它可以為你今晚見到的見聞提供一個解釋。”

我按照他說的，把杯子裡的水用茶匙灑在那張空白的紙條上，然後把林奈烏斯手裡的另一半字條也拼在一起。

“你處理過的這半是‘已經完成’。”我分辨著那些粉紅色的字跡，隨著石灰水浸濕紙張，字條的前一半上幾乎立刻顯現出了同樣的粉紅色印記，只有一個詞：

搖籃。

“‘搖籃已經完成’。”我讀道，“搖籃，多麼貼切，這就是那太機器的名字。看來瑪格麗特夫人是準備閱讀封密信時被丈夫發現，她清楚一旦伊奧席夫告發她一切都會功虧一簣，唯一的辦法就是把他殺死。”

“你還沒告訴我，是什麼使你確信羅梭先生和瑪格麗特夫人不是情人呢？”林奈烏斯問道。

“啊！說得對，林奈烏斯。你真應該看看他的稀有動植物樣本收藏，數量之龐大完全超出我的預料，他甚至把這些東西都堆到了他那位長期不在本土停留的女鄰居家裡。他自己的家裡也是差不多的光景，甚至要更嚴重。臥室裡找不到溫暖舒適的床鋪，倒是橫縱擺了好幾張又寬又大的桌子，上面放著本生燈，成組的萃取瓶、試管和其他東西，他本人就歪在旁邊椅子上睡得很沉。我看路德先生看過他的房間之後就再也不會抱怨你在起居室擺的那些標本了，你和羅梭先生沒准能組成個收藏家俱樂部 。”

他聽了這話對我笑了笑。“他不是女士們會中意的那種紳士。”

“他根本就沒考慮過愛情，我的朋友，羅梭先生是個純粹的科學家。他靈魂的全副激情都投入到他的研究裡了，我看對於他來說，世界上沒有哪位美人能比得上他屋子裡的瓶瓶罐罐。況且我把他的家裡小心地翻了個遍，也沒找到任何情書、信物一類能夠顯示我們這位元羅梭先生私人生活的東西。不管他昨天夜裡在這對夫婦的起居室內做了些什麼，肯定不是克洛維斯警官以為的那樣。”

“白朗寧，有時候我真的覺得你不做個罪犯簡直浪費了你的天資。”

“蘇格蘭場的煩惱已經夠多了，我可不想給他們再添一樁。”

“我確信拉法基探長聽你這麼說會無比安慰。”

“想一想，林奈烏斯。也許人們見到的那個與瑪格麗特夫人密會的男子並不是她的情人，而是與她製造機器的同夥拉姆。”我思忖著說道，“但在世俗的眼光下，這樣的密會無疑會被聯想為男女私情，這正好為瑪格麗特夫人真正進行的事業提供了完美的掩護。伊奧席夫肯定知道這其中的真相，可他不忍心向紅斗篷告發自己的妻子。

“緊接著，泰瑞爾先生作了偽證。他在那個晚上看到的恐怕不是伊奧席夫，而正是瑪格麗特夫人。出於某種原因，他跟蹤了她，然後他在那處遺跡裡看到了藏著的機器。那處坍塌的路段就在瑪格麗特夫婦窗外，藍色的外套在紅色的燈光下呈現一種黑紫色，他不可能看到穿著藍色外套的人。他是想讓其他人相信，被殺害的是瑪格麗特夫人，這樣就不會有人想到要去追查她的下落。”對於潘德莫尼礦產公司的雇員們，林奈烏斯曾經說過，他們都是一群為了科學不計代價的瘋子……他說的一點不假。從林奈烏斯的表情中，我看出他已經猜到了這一切。我給自己倒了一杯白蘭地，思索著我們怎麼會走到了這一步。我們原本追查的是瑪格麗特夫婦的下落，或那個殺死他們其中一個的兇手的身份，然而現在我們卻向著偏離最初的方向很遠的一條歧路走去。是泰瑞爾把伊奧席夫的屍體扔進運河的嗎？羅梭先生在這個案件中扮演了什麼角色？一些謎題解開了，可是迷霧散開之後，更大的危險卻暴露出它的輪廓，與它相比，這樁殺人案的細節甚至已經不再重要。

我回過神，發現自己正直愣愣地盯著林奈烏斯蜷縮在地板上的身影出神。他知道我在看他，甚至在我自己發覺之前就知道。但是他只是一言不發地坐在那裡，沉浸在自己的思緒之中。他還穿著白天的衣服，頭髮向四邊翹著，輪廓在燃燒的爐火和煙霧的襯托下模糊了，使得他看起來比平時年輕。我們以這種沉默的狀態坐了很長時間，直到窗戶外面的天色泛起灰白，淡弱無力的晨光落在房間裡。

“我猜我們今晚看不成碧姬緹小姐的表演了，是不是？”

林奈烏斯輕聲說，我之前一直以為他已經睡著了。

“恐怕是這樣，我的朋友。”

“實在遺憾，”他抬起頭，對我微微一笑。“看來我們非得趕上下週末那場才行了。”

他的話逗樂了了我。我站起來，透過窗戶往外望瞭望逐漸變亮的天色，又掏出懷錶確認了時間。職業的冷靜和縝密又回到我的身體裡，我的腦子已經飛快地再次運轉起來。

“我需要你的説明，林奈烏斯。”我對他說道。

“聽憑差遣。”

“你得立刻坐頭班火車回到倫敦去。查令十字醫院有一位叫沃肯的顧問醫生，是我的一位舊友。如果他不在醫院，就是在自己的家裡擺弄機械。我需要你親自去找他，把他請到諾丁漢來協助我。沃肯博士雖然在醫學領域名稱氣不大，他在鐘錶匠這一行當裡卻享有盛譽，是精密機械的權威。我在那個岩洞裡一動不動地藏匿了很長時間，泰瑞爾先生和瑪格麗特夫人他們一離開，我立刻靠近那個機器查看了它的結構。它的側面有一個凹槽，看上去是某種精巧的機關，憑你我的知識無法打開。想要破壞那個機器必須仰賴沃肯博士的技巧，非他不行。”

“你需要我順路去找拉法基探長嗎？這件事上，你絕對不能仰賴紅斗篷的協助。事實上，你要特別小心他們，時刻握著你的槍，白朗寧。”

“不用了，林奈烏斯。我這就和你一起出門去拍電報給蘇格蘭場。沃肯博士的協助至關重要，你要以最快速度找到他，確保他會在天黑之前趕到這裡。我現在有一種預感——我們已經快到終點了，雖然現在還看不見，但是我能感覺得到，它就在那兒等著我們呢。”

他點點頭，我們穿上大衣，立刻出發。馬車把我放在了郵局門口，匆匆忙忙地載著林奈烏斯往諾丁漢車站駛去。我給拉法基探長拍了一封緊急電報，剛準備離開，門口就進來一位警官。他在人群裡四下環顧了一圈，向我走過來。

“您是大衛·白朗寧先生嗎？”我點點頭，他說道：“杜瓦爾探長向您致以問候，先生。他在人工湖那，如果您能現在過去的話，他將十分感激。”

“怎麼回事？”

“昨天報案的輪機師淹死了，先生。”

我跟著他跳上馬車，車夫在那名縣警的催促下趕著馬匹急促而顛簸地越過諾丁漢起起伏伏的碎石路，在長滿雜草的湖畔停下來。陽光已經比清晨顯得明亮許多，但寒風仍然刺骨。我跟著來找我的員警踏過泥濘潮濕的湖岸，不遠處有一個延伸向湖面的小碼頭，一條藍色的平底船拴在那裡。杜瓦爾警官在一處平坦的草地上等我們，幾個當地的員警和他一起站在那裡，他們零散地圍著地上一個麻布裹住的東西。

“你的那位助手呢？”杜瓦爾警官看見我就問，“他昨天說他是醫生，眼下這裡很需要這種人。”

“很不巧，他的同事一大早來電報把他叫回倫敦去了。”

杜瓦爾警官點點頭。他往後退了一部，讓我也進到員警們圍著的圈子裡，一個縣警跪在地上揭開了麻布。

泰瑞爾先生除去皮膚發白，嘴唇呈現出黑紫色之外，看起來和昨天中午我們見到的小個子男人沒什麼不一樣。當然，溺水者常見的浮腫使得他看上去比昨天胖了一圈，但他幾乎沒有什麼明顯的外傷，仍然維持著相當程度的完好。他閉著眼躺在地上，兩隻胳膊攤開，表情古怪地浮現出一種恍惚的寧靜，搖晃的水杉把細碎的樹影投在他的身上。

“真夠嗆。”

我蹲下來查看屍體的時候，有人在我背後小聲嘀咕。從那個輕快的口吻不難聽出，這是那個叫尤哈尼的紅斗篷警衛。

“他是怎麼被發現的？”

“就剛才，碼頭清潔工發現有個東西飄在水面上，發現是個死人的時候他嚇了一大跳。”杜瓦爾警官回答道。“關於這個人，您有什麼可以告訴我的，白朗寧先生？他是自己不小心掉進湖裡的嗎？”

“他的皮膚膨脹而且變白，毛孔像雞皮一樣疙疙瘩瘩的，說明他確實在水裡泡了很長時間。”我回答，“但是在昏迷中或者死後立被扔進湖裡也能造成一樣的特徵。至於他到底是不是溺水而死的，需要有醫生剖開他的肺檢查才能確定，死後才扔進水裡的話，他的肺裡不會有泥沙和水藻。檢查過他的口袋了嗎？”

“翻過了，有幾張5鎊的紙幣和其他面值的紙幣，除此之外什麼東西也沒有。”

“看來不是遇到了搶劫。”我說道，“沒有信件、卡片或者別的東西嗎？”

“連一張名片也沒有。”另一個警官回答，從他存著沙子的指甲我看得出剛才檢查泰瑞爾先生口袋的正是這個人。

“這就顯得有些不尋常了。”

“這有什麼不對嗎？誰會隨身帶著信件呢？”

“很顯然，他不是隨便上街，而是要出門去赴一場約會。他理了發，刮過臉，”我湊近屍體的脖子嗅了嗅，“還灑了一種昂貴又時髦的法國香水，這種香水裡面含有天然麝香，香氣即使泡在水裡也很難輕易消失。這件漂亮的外套是全新的，來自H·亨茨曼裁縫店，如果客戶不提前要求，他們總是習慣把口袋做得特別淺——顯然，泰瑞爾先生並不知道這一點。尤哈尼先生！您知道夜班輪機師的工錢是多少嗎？”

“我只知道自己口袋裡的子兒少得可憐，”尤哈尼在我背後慢悠悠地回答道，“您要是懷疑他的收入能不能做得起這麼昂貴的衣服，這倒不必擔心。他有個挺有錢的姑媽，住在肯辛頓區，她每月寄給他50磅。”

“可是，我們查問不到他有什麼在世的親人。”

有個很年輕的員警在我背後說。我轉過腦袋看著他們。尤哈尼不慌不忙地從幾個警員背後探著腦袋俯視著泰瑞爾先生的屍體，那種眼神像是個當鋪老闆在打量一位走投無路的顧客，打算精心享用一番他的不幸。

“哦，您知道的，白朗寧先生。他確實有個姑姑的，一個人老珠黃、孤單寂寞的軍官遺孀。”他對我使了個眼色，眼神裡下流的暗示非常露骨。“您看，他是個非常英俊迷人、非常受歡迎的年輕人。”

“那看來我們對他要約見的物件也毫無頭緒了。”

“就算在潘德莫尼，他收到過的含情脈脈的書信也不止一打。”

杜瓦爾警官從鼻子裡哼了一聲，惱怒地瞪了尤哈尼一眼。“還有別的嗎，白朗寧先生？”

“今天一早，泰瑞爾先生把自己打扮得風度翩翩，顯然是要同某位小姐見面。赴約，尤其是與心儀的物件約會的時候，人們通常一邊走，一邊反復地確認會面細節，生怕弄出差錯。有些人會把這些寫在袖口上，不過泰瑞爾先生顯然不捨得在昂貴的袖口上留下字跡，所以他一定會攜帶著往來信件或者備忘卡。也許這東西從他淺淺的口袋裡掉出來了，我們很難弄清。”

我擼起屍體的袖子向杜瓦爾警官展示泰瑞爾先生的乾淨的袖口，接著逐個檢查了他的手指甲縫。“沒看到溺水的死屍常見的局部痙攣，大部分溺水者死前都試圖拼命抓住眼前能抓到的任何東西，因此死後手常常是緊握著的。不過他指甲裡還是能找到泥沙和水藻。他應約跟某人見面，一大早，在人煙稀少的郊外湖邊。他就是在這次見面時喪了命。除非醫生解剖他的屍體，否則我也不能告訴您什麼了，杜瓦爾警官。”

“有沒有可能是伊奧席夫把他推下水的呢？泰瑞爾告發了伊奧席夫，他肯定懷恨在心。”

我大笑起來：“我可以跟您保證那是絕對不可能的，恐怕這兩位紳士還算是對難兄難弟呢。您要是有耐心派人打撈運河，肯定能發現他的屍體，就跟他們家失蹤的聖母像綁在一起。”

“難道是那位神秘的第三人向他報復嗎？”杜瓦爾警官吃驚地說。“您又是怎麼知道這件事的呢？”

“您會知道的，杜瓦爾警官。多虧了您好心的提醒。恐怕泰瑞爾先生這副模樣，也沒法跟您到局子裡小坐了。”

我站起來，拿手帕擦乾淨雙手。回旅館吃早餐的路上，我把被紅紗蒙住的路燈對藍色外套特殊的效果告訴了他。

“我也是偶然才發現這件事，因為那天晚上我的朋友林奈烏斯正好穿著深藍色的衣服。我們經過那個路燈的時候，我立刻就意識到泰瑞爾先生在跟我們撒謊。”

“這實在是一樁聞所未聞的奇案。錯綜複雜、令人不悅。我以前也碰到過潘德莫尼公司的人牽涉進一些案子裡，但是無論多麼可疑，這幫人總能找出不少言之鑿鑿的證人把自己洗脫得乾乾淨淨。他們互相打掩護，白朗寧先生，滿嘴都是站不住腳的鬼話，可是我們卻沒有證據能把他們繩之以法。”杜瓦爾警官謹慎地說，從他陰沉的臉色我看得出他正極力壓抑著對潘德莫尼礦產公司的不快，想表現出作為一名員警的公平態度，但是失望和挫敗感使得這番努力白費了。“這下我們恐怕再也沒法從他嘴裡問出真話來了。所有線索都斷了。”

“我倒是認為，他這一死，事情反而有了眉目。”

警局的馬車在通往旅館的岔道停下來時，我從車上跳下來。杜瓦爾警官還想問我剛才那番話到底是什麼意思，但是馬車已經帶著他往前走了，他大聲朝我喊話，要我有了發現一定要同他聯繫。如果我現在叫醒前臺那個打盹的男僕，正好可以趕上一頓撫慰人心的早餐。但舒適的旅館房間和早餐並不是我的目的，我在旅館門口轉過身，繞過旅館走到了從它後門穿過的那條狹窄小巷上。這時候大部分居民還沒有開始他們的一天，小巷裡空蕩蕩的，只有老鼠偶爾從腳邊飛快地跑過去。我沿著骯髒的街道隨意步行，大約三十分鐘之後，我已經把這附近淒涼落寞的街道都走了個遍。我停下來，這處地方和諾丁漢其他的小路沒什麼區別，兩邊的建築有三層高，大多是雜貨鋪和倉庫——咖啡倉庫，大概，從污濁的空氣裡還能聞到它們的氣味。唯一不同的是這裡地上鋪著的石磚的缺口裡卡著個東西，黃銅做的，非常不起眼。我往前走去，隔著手帕把它撿起來拿在手上。

“看來它的搭扣壞了，這就解釋了為什麼它昨天掉落在這裡。”我一邊打開那個掛墜盒，一邊大聲說道，“這種銅制掛墜盒倒是到處都能買到的，但是這裡面的東西就很與眾不同了。如果我沒看錯，這縷頭髮來自一個白化病患者，這顏色就算與一個北歐人種的個體相比也顯得太蒼白了。這種遺傳疾病的患者通常都非常脆弱而且短命，可憐的姑娘。我想‘梅麗雅’是她的名字吧？”

“沒錯。”

在我的背後，響起硬底靴子踏在地上的敲擊聲，接著一個硬邦邦的東西就頂在了我的腰上。

“還給我。”他威脅道，拿槍使勁戳了一下我的後腰。

“看來這是您的東西。”我捏著細細的鏈子把掛墜盒提起來，那個人用沒拿著槍的那只手一把拽走了它。他這個動作太猛，掀動了我在早晨的寒風裡不斷飄動的大衣，正好露出我左手裡朝後指著他的槍口。

“我想這裡的店主們是不希望大清早被一場莫名其妙的決鬥吵醒的。既然您跟著我走了半個多小時了，我們幹嘛不放下槍好好打個招呼呢？我們昨天見過好幾次面，是不是？”

手槍穩穩地握在我手裡，冰冷的金屬貼著我手心，預示了這將是一場漫長而令人不快的對話。至少在這件事上，林奈烏斯說對了。我掏出煙斗叼在嘴裡，從它沉甸甸的重量中得到了安全感。

____________________  
到此为止，坑了，没后续啦

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ‘耶路撒冷老驛站’酒館（Ye Olde Trip To Jerusalem）：英國最古老的酒吧之一，據傳建立於西元1189年，查理一世帶十字軍前往聖地耶路撒冷的路上曾短暫的停在此處，“trip”或“trypp”在古字不是旅行，而是短暫停下休息、驛站之意。酒吧的空間大部分是從城堡的地基岩石內挖鑿而出，與諾丁漢地下洞穴城相通。
> 
> H·亨茨曼裁縫店（H Huntsman）：薩維爾街上最昂貴的一家裁縫店，1849年建店。Huntsman持有英國王室頒發的多種皇室供貨許可證。在服裝上有上千種款式可供選擇，並且有自己專有的面料款式。據說他們默認把口袋做的很淺。

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
>  隆茲布魯公國：在本文中視作確實存在於歐洲某處的小國家，當然三次元是不可能存在的。  
>  A·G：顯然是Alicetaria Granddillenia  
>  威廉的軍銜：因為歐洲沒有少佐這一軍銜，因此選擇了級別相對差不多少校對應。  
>  Ah. dov'e il perfido？（啊，那個壞傢伙跑去哪裡了？）：莫札特所作歌劇《唐璜》第二幕尾聲曲目。


End file.
